Judgement
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: Macey is determined to help Cammie find the one for her, but things aren't working out. You see, Cammie is now at number 21 and she is just starting her senior year. Zach just returned to high school for his senior year from jail. Cammie hates Zach. But then how can you fall in love with someone who is only interested in causing trouble? AU AND OOC. R&R..Title changed!
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Cam your going to be late!" Macey shouts at the bathroom door, inside Cammie was struggling into the dress Macey made her wear.  
"Mace, do all the dresses you give me have to be a whole size smaller than me?" Cammie shouts back, finally zipping it up at the side. The bathroom door swung open and Macey grinned from ear to ear, "Yep, it looks best like that" She pauses, nodding at me approvingly, "You look great! Now, your going to be late, go go go!" She shoves a purse with her things in, into her hand and pushes her out the door. Cammie had a date tonight, with a guy in her highschool Chemistry class, _**Todd was is name, it was right? **_They're date consisted of going to some boring romantic comedy, typical stereo-type boys thought about girls, they always like the mushy movies. No way, Cammie liked the Action movies best. Macey though, of course she had give Cammie a glamourous dress. Self conscious, Cammie looked down at the dress,_** I am way to over-dressed**_, she thought, rolling her eyes.

She met Todd outside the movie theatre, ontime for once. "Hey" She grinned at him, they hugged then walked into the movie theatre, and qued up for tickets. "You look beautiful" He complimented. _**Note: This one is polite**_. They bought their tickets, and food. Then walked into the movie screen, _** Here we go.**_ They sat at the back, Cammie had done this so many times before. She'd swear she had even already seen this movie before. Half way through the movie, was when Todd began the, Make-this-girl-mine actions. Putting his arm around her, making her face him, make her kiss him. That always worked, but not to Cammie. Cammie could tell he was like the others. _**Ugh he may be polite, but hes sleazy**_. "I'm going to bathroom, excuse me" She said, standing up, and walking out. She took out her phone.

_"Sleaze?" Macey said.  
"100%" Cammie replied  
"Okay, thats number 21, unsuccessful"  
"Ugh Mace, this is the stupidest thing I've ever done. This isn't the way to find your true love"  
"Really? Because, I saw in a magazine, that it is"  
"Magazines aren't always true, even you should know that, Mace"  
"I'll see you in a minute"_

She hung up, and walked back to Maceys' house. This summer consisted of Macey helping Cammie try to find the boy for her, and that was 21 failed attempts. Tomorrow was her first day of senior year and she was not going to carry on this charade, because if she did she would risk getting the name Slut, and that wasn't part of her plan for senior year. She never wanted to be labeled, ever.

She walked up Maceys' driveway, Macey opened her door, wearing a sympathetic look. "You'll find him, Cam" Cammie should her head.  
"No Mace, I'm done with this, why don't you find your guy?"  
"Cam, I don't date, you know that"  
Cammie rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah course," she nodded. Cammie walked into Maceys' bathroom, her clothes still on the counter where she left them. She got changed, putting the dress back on the hanger. She walked out, "Here Mace, thanks" She handed the hanger with the dress on it to Macey. "I'll see you tomorrow at school" They hugged, then Cammie left.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It used to be Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz. But as soon as the summer vacation after their sophmore year of high school rolled around everything changed. It seemed unknown to Cammie how Bex began to hate her, taking Liz down with her, leaving Macey who was always going to be there for Cammie no matter what happened.

Cammie walked through the doors of the highschool she had been going to for the past few years, only this time since freshmen year it seemed busy, louder you could say. Zach Goode was back. Zach was always what some call the 411 in high school, the bad boy, the rebel. If you ask anyone, they will sure be familiar with him, since hes back from a jail setence after stealing one of the teachers cars. I'm surprised they let him back here, then again they did let him back with a last warning, lets see what hes got up his sleeve this year.

**So heresss the new story. It'll all make more sense in due time, but it is a ZAMMIE story so just bare with me. Hope you liked the first chapter, thought IT WILL GET BETTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cammies' next class is Civics,_** not my favourite but I guess it has it's perks**_. Course though she shared that class with Zach, and since its a new year, they were changing seats, _**fingers crossed I'm not sat next to him.**_

She walked into the classroom, their teacher Mr Solomon had already begun teaching, "Sorry I'm late" She nodded to him, then took the only empty seat left, which only when Cammie sat down, she noticed was next to Zach. _**Oh you've got to be kidding me.**_ Zach was actually just sitting there with his head on the desk, silently._** Ignore him, Cammie. Just listen to the teacher. Can't be hard, especially when hes just sitting there with his head on the desk.**_ The class did end up going pretty smoothly until Mr Solomon set everyone pair work, to work with the person next to you. _**GREAT!**_

Zach still wasn't paying attention, had he fallen asleep or something? "Uh.." Cammie paused, looking up to Mr Solomon who wasn't at that moment taking any notice of them but, busy talking to someone else. "Zach" Cammie said quietly, he didn't move. "Fine ignore me" She huffed, trying to get on with the work on her own.  
"What?" Zach said, sounding clearly irritated, "Oh look Miss Invisible herself" He winked at Cammie, but she just returned him with a weird look.  
"Just get on with the work Zach, I'm not in the mood for your stupidity" She rolled her eyes.  
Zach laughed, "Stupidity? Whatever told you I was stupid?"  
"You act like an idiot, your actions speak for themselves" Cammie shrugged, then looked back down at the work infront of her, and wrote down an answer for one of the questions.  
"YOLO, right?" Zach smirked to himself, purposely not noticing how dumb he sounded, Cammie screwed up her forehead, "really, Zach? Really? Yolo?" Cammie shook her head in disbelief.  
"Gosh, I'm joking! Lighten up will you?" How could Cammie lighten up, when she had the schools clown as her partner for civics. Cammie didn't need this crap, enough crap happened over the summer, she didn't need anymore in her senior year, course that didn't mean there wouldn't be any did it.  
"Whatever" She sighed, and Zach didn't say anymore.

"How was your first day?" Cammies mom asked her, as she walked through the front door,  
"Great!" Cammie answered sarcastically,  
"Just wait, Cam. It'll get better" Her mom reassured her.  
Just as she walked up the stairs to her room, Cammie called back, "Sure it will!"

When she got into her bedroom, she dropped her bag down onto the bed, and went over to the picture on her bed side table, "Reckon it'll get better?" She paused looking at the picture, "Nah!"

To get her mind of today, she decided to go for a walk.

"Hey Cam!" Cammie turned to the sound of that familiar, distinctive preppy voice, of her best friend Macey.  
"Hey Mace!" Cam smiled, "Where were you today? I didn't see you at school, and it was our first day, out of all people, Miss Mchenry I would have expected you there!"  
Macey smiled sadly in response.  
"Mace, whats wrong?" Cammie and Macey have been friends since kindergarten, They could always tell if something was up, if either was keeping was a secret from each other, they pretty much knew everything about each other, doesn't every best friend?  
"It's Raine. Her and my dad were caught in a car accident and from the head trauma shes in a coma. I've been at the hospital since early morning, since he was taking her to school, what if I lose her Cam" By now Macey had broke into sobs and I already had my arms wrapped around her in a hug.  
"I'm sure you won't lose her, Mace. Raine is a strong girl"  
"You think so?"  
"I know so" I nodded, I had to give Mace hope, especially after what happened to me.  
You can never lose hope, or where would I or anyone be now?

**What you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie woke up the next morning, hopeful that Maceys' sister had maybe woken up now, or was going to wake up today or even tomorrow, because, she couldn't bare to see Macey lose her sister, and nothing would ever be the same.

She got up and walked up to her closet, _**What to wear, what to wea- AH!**_, she took out, a pair of skinny jeans, a white lace shirt, with a white vest underneath and the sleeves rolled up, with a pair of black leather doc martens. _**Perfect! **_

She grabbed her bag, threw it over her shoulder and walked out the door. When she got outside her house, Macey was just walking past, since they live in the same neighbourhood. "Hey Mace" Cammie walked up to Macey, falling into step with her walking down the street. "Hows your sister? Any news?" She asked.  
"No,not yet" Macey sighed, "Hey listen" A smile crept onto Maceys' face all of a sudden, "enough of that for a bit, lets talk about you and Zach" _**What?  
**_"What? There is no _me and Zach_" Cammie frowned, almost cringing at how Macey just said that.  
"Well yeah not yet!" Macey beamed  
"No no no, just no! Have you seen him Mace? He troublesome, annoying, self conceited-"  
"Totally available, hot and in need of a totally cute girl" Macey cut in, winking at Cammie,  
Cammie just felt a little vomit in her throat, could Macey really be saying this or was this all in her mind?  
"I don't like him, Mace. In fact, I actually hate him, so the _me and Zach,_ as you put it, is NEVER going to happen" She crossed her arms, shaking her head.  
Macey burst out laughing, "Oh come on, Cam! You barely know him. Don't be like all the other Zach-haters and think that just because he went to prision, that hes a bad guy. It's not like he killed anyone is it? You should give him a chance, it might surprise you, you know"  
Cammie shrugged, "I don't know Mace. If your so interested, you should go out with him"  
"No I'm fine, Cam" Macey Chuckled, "Because, believe it or not, I like someone already"  
"YOU LIKE SOMEONE? IS MACEY REALLY SAYING THIS?" Cammie teased, "Who is it?"  
"Noone" Macey smiled to herself  
"Come on Mace! Don't make me, make you tell me"  
"Make me tell you? Fine, it's Charlie"  
"Charlie Willson?"  
"Is there any other one?"  
"Well yeah theres Charlie allburn, and-"  
"Okay its not of them! Its Charlie W"  
"Ahh from History, good choice, Mace I'm impressed"  
"Wow thanks Cam, Anyway! Back to you and Zach, whens your first date gonna be?"  
"Never" I smile.  
"I can't wait till you fall in love with him, and I'll just be like 'I so told you Cam'" She smirks.

When they got to school, they saw Zach alone for once, just sitting there on his motorcycle. He seemed to be surveying the whole area from his spot right there, and when his eyes met Cammie, a strange feeling appeared, churning in the pit of his stomach. She caught him staring, and just gave him a weird look, a sort of glare, "What the hell is he looking at" Cammie spoke to Macey, as they made their way up to the doors.  
"You" Macey answered simply,  
"I know that, but why"  
"Why don't you go ask him" Macey teased,  
"I'm fine" Cammie muttered, and rushed forward towards her locker, away from Macey and Zach.

When Cammie walked into Civics class that same day, Zach wasn't sat with his head stubbornly on the desk like last no, oh no. He was smirking, sitting up straight, appearing to have been waiting for someone. Course that was Cammie, but she didn't take any notice.  
"Mornin'," He winked at her, as she sat down,  
"Hi" Cammie answered, not looking at him, but Mr Solomon as he walked in.  
"Morning Class, I have some news for you today!" Mr Solomon spoke, leaning on the corner of his desk, "You will be doing a project as homework, and I will pair you up with someone to do the project with. You will be doing a presentation, our classes in the next few weeks though should help so it shouldn't be to hard. The project will be due in 3 weeks so be prepared!"

They ended up doing text book tasks, Mr Solomon said the notes we take from the text books should help them start the project, but Cammie believed it was just because maybe he wasn't prepared for their class today.

Mr Solomon had put the project pairs on a paper, and said they would all see it at the end of class. At the end, everyone seemed to rush to the front to see who their partner would be,. Cammie just slowly put her notes and things back in her bag, swung her bag over her shoulder, and went to see after the crowd around Mr Solomons desk had lessened.  
_**Im paired with...Zach. OH GREAT!**_

"Looks like were study buddies" Zach winked, then he walked out of the door and down to hall, before Cammie could even respond to what he said. This was going to be a long project.

M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M

I couldn't stop thinking about Raine all through Math, I don't even know what we were studying was it, Algebra 2 or Calculus. No clue.

That was until, Mrs Barey, told Macey that someone was there to see her outside. Macey stood, walking down the narrow aisle between the desks, and walked over to the already opened door and walked out. "Mom?"  
"Oh Mace!"  
"Mom whats wrong? Is Raine okay?"  
"She woke up, honey. But,"  
"But?" Macey Bit her lip nervously.  
"She doesn't remember"  
"Doesn't remember what?"  
"Anything, us, anyone"  
"What?"

**What ya think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note before I start the chapter:**

**Some of you seem to be confused by the plot, and so just to clear things up.  
Plot so far:**

**Cammie: Is now a senior, along with all her friends, etc. She is also missing someone (the picture is one of the previous chapters) but that hasnt been revealed yet. She has, on Maceys terms (mostly) been trying to find the right guy for her, hence the 21 guys, and the date at the beginning. So there will be more revealed about her throughout the story.  
Questions:**

**Cammies age?: 17/18 years old  
Most of the characters are the same age, well the students, like Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Zach, Grant. etc.**

**Zach:  
He just got back from Prision (I ment prision I'm sorry for any confusion :s) which hes been at since he was a Sophmore for the known crime, stealing a car. Really pretty much all you know so far is that hes a rebel and a bad boy and hes got his little group like Grant and those boys. But there will be more revealed!**

**Macey:  
Cammies loyal-boy freaked-never-gonna-date best friend. So far you've seen that shes pretty keen on not dating, reckon that'll change? ;). Anyway, recently her LITTLE SISTER, Raine was caught in a car accident with Maceys' dad. Macey also has a little crush (surprising i know!) on a boy in school called Charlie Wilson. More to find out! ;)**

**Just highlighting the main characters but you'll find out about others as well generally throughout the story. ENJOY!**

**Back to the chapter haha :)**

**Chapter 4**

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C - (A/N- short way to show povs. C- cam. M- mace. Z- zach. etc)  
Another day, another Civics lesson with you know who, Oh joy! Except even better Cammie and Zach are working on their project together in study hall which is where Mr Solomon said the class would spend the next three classes, because it was a pretty big project.  
**I bet this day won't get any better**. She thought sarcastically. Cammie walked out the front door to see Macey walking past again, this time her eyes were red and puffy, her hair tangled and messy. She wiped the tears away with the knucleof her index finger gently.

Cammie ran over to her, falling into step as her walked along the sidewalk, "Mace! What happened?" Cammie then paused, instantly knowing what was wrong, "It's Raine isn't it?" She sighed lightly, placing a hand on Maceys' arm trying to comfort her.  
Macey sniffled, stopping in her tracks, turning to look at Cammie, "Yeah, She doesn't remember me, Cam" Macey sniffled again, "She doesn't remember any of us"  
"Aw Mace! I'm so sorry" I hugged over, taking out a tissue and giving it to her, "Here" She nodded, and smiled sadly, wiping her eyes free of tears.

Cammie checked the time and saw that they didn't have long. "Come on we should get going" She pulled on Maceys' arm, but Macey didn't move, "What?"  
"I can't go in there looking like this" Mace sighed, "I'll go home, I'll be there in a bit, don't wait up for me or your gonna be late"  
Cam shook her head, "No. Here" Cam Handed Macey a hat she had, "Put this on, hopefully it'll work and we can get you cleaned up there"  
Macey nodded, put on the hat and began walking with Cammie once again.

*At School*

"Uh, Cammie their staring!" Macey whisper-yelled, to her. Macey pulled the hat more tightly over her face, speeding up. Cammie caught up with her. Macey seemed to have her attitude back atleast.  
"No their not it's fine" Cammie whispered back, under her breath. There were a few chuckles as we passed, but I'm sure they were just having a joke or something, thats common with teenagers, a good joke. The bathroom was only a few meters away, but ahead course their there, Bex and her puppets. "Come on Mace, quickly" Cammie pulled on Macey, and they ran into the ladies room, luckily not catching Bexs' eye as she talked to some other random people.  
"Come on we have to be quick, no one else can see me like this" Macey said, gesturing to her smudged make cup and red puffy eyes. Ooh.  
"You got your make cup bag?" Cammie asked, she was bound to, Macey doesn't go anywhere without it, not even the park.  
"Course," See? She took it out and gave it to Cammie, "But be careful okay?"  
Cammie laughed a little and nodded, taking it from her and opening it.

While Cammie looked through what make cup to put on Macey, Macey ran her brush through her hair, tidying it up. Cammie then, put the foundation that suited Maceys' skin tone perfectly, made her eyes have that smokey effect, with the mascara and eyeliner. "There." She paused, looking her face over, "Take a look for yourself" Cammie grinned, Macey turned her head, looking at herself in the mirror. She did infact look more beautiful now, and it was nice to see a smile on her face, since all she could do was cry this morning.  
"Thanks Cam! Your amazing" She smiled, "Omg! Class, We have to get to class. Shit! Come on" She packed away her makecup and put it all away in her bag, and we off they went, running down the halls to our classes. Unfortunately, Cammies' class was indeed Civics, and it was in study hall, on the other side of the building. She was literally out of breath once she got to the door.

Cammie knocked quietly, then opened it to literally everyones eyes on her, **Now this isn't something I like, not at all. Please look away, PLEASE LOOK AWAY! AH! **She spotted Zach, smirking at her in the corner of the room, and walked towards him, since everyone was in their pairs. But half there, she stopped and turned her head to Mr Solomon, "Sorry Mr Solomon" he nodded, accepting her apology. She returned to walking over to Zach, then sat down opposite him. "What have you written then?" She asked, taking out her notebook and pen from her bag.  
"Nothing" Zach shrugged, casually. Cammie glared **How can Macey not think hes a complete asshole? **"Okay then" Cammie answered simply, rotating the open text book infront of him, and began taking notes.  
After a few minutes of trying to ignore his stares, she still felt his eyes on her, beginning to think she might have something in her hair or on her face, and reached up to her hair cautiously, pretending that she was going to fix it. But Zach saw right through her somehow, "Theres nothing in your hair" She stated quietly, looking her in the eyes, she hand then retreated to the pen on the table and picked it up.  
"Then why the hell are you staring at me?"  
"Because I can"  
"Can you? And where did you that idea?" She asked, then under her breath muttered, 'ass'  
He chuckled, "Seriously, you really hate me don't you?"  
"Yep" Cammie replied, "Now stop pissing me off and do your work, I'm trying to do mine" She bent her head down to the note book on the table, taking more notes and answering questions from the text book.  
And once, Zach listened, he shut up. But that didn't stop his staring. By now, Cammie really couldn't bothered to tell him to stop or even talk to him.

*At Lunch*

M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M

Maceys' gaze followed Charlie as he walked past, she swore she saw him just flash a smile at her. **eeeeep. **Macey waited for Cam by her locker like she did everyday. Then Zach came up to her, "Hey Zach, what can I do for you?" She asked, he smirked.  
"Give this to Cammie for me"  
"Why don't you give it to her yourself?"  
"Shes ignoring me" He said, handing me a piece of paper, **probably his number.**  
"Okkkkkk" She nodded, then he walked off down the hall.

A few minutes later, Cammie walked down the hall, "Hey Mace, what you got there?" Cammie nodded to the paper in Maceys' hand.  
"It's for you, from your admirer" She wiggled her eyebrows, handing it to Cammie.  
She opened the folded piece of paper, looking at what it said, "Ugh" She rolled her eyes, opening her locker and putting it right at the back.  
"Well what did it say?" Macey prodded, stepping closer to Cammie,  
"Zachs' number and 'Call me'" She replied, with another eye roll.  
"Oh come on Cam! Call him! It's obvious he likes you" Macey persuaded.  
"No Macey, I don't like him, for a date, both people have to like each other"  
"Hmm...I can see theres some kind of feeling for him deep down Cam, and you can't hide it forever, its bound to show soon, better not keep it trapped forever"  
Cammie frowned, "Macey you don't understand do you?"  
"I do, Cam, and I've been there. It all starts with refusal, then you start to like them, sometimes even by then its to late and you lose them, for all you know they could have been the one"  
"Mace, if that guy was the one, they would have waited, knowing you had feelings, maybe even try and make you admit, what you can't admit yourself"  
"That might happen to you, you know" She winked, "Zach might do that"  
"No Macey just no"  
Macey laughed, as they made their way to the cafeteria, Cammie shaking her head smiling.

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

"Did you give the note?" Grant asked, as Zach pulled a chair out, and sat down. Now in the cafeteria.  
"Well Cam, wasn't there and shes been ignoring me since Civics, so I had to give it to Macey, to give to her, but I really don't think this will work Grant. She hates me, why would she call me?"  
"I'm sure there is feelings, Zach. Some girls just don't admit it"  
"And how would you know? Zach faced him, eyebrow raised,  
"Zach I might not be looking for deep relationships and shit but I've been there you know, even after a few girlfriends"  
"A few" Zach repeated, laughing  
"Fine, more, but heck were talking bout you not me" Grant shrugged,  
"Yeah yeah, thanks for the advice thought Grant" Zach nodded,

*FREE PERIOD- STUDY HALL*

Zach walked to study hall, his empty book under his arm, as he pushed open the door, scanning the room. He then saw Cammie, studying as she was supposed to, he smirked, walking over to her table, putting his book down, and sitting in a chair.

Cammie didn't look up, she probably knew it was Zach sitting there. Peripheral vision most likely. "Well Zach, I didn't expect to see you STUDYING in your free period" Cammie finally spoke up, emphasising the 'studying' as she sat up, looking at him.  
He smirked again, "Guess I'm full of surprises" He shrugged,  
Cammie studied him for a moment, well until he interupted her with a wise crack. "Looking for something?"  
"Your so fucking cryptic" She shook her head, biting her lip, but not in one those nervous, butterfly-filled-stomach-moments, oh no, she was just trying to figure him out.  
"Am I?" His smirk grew bigger somehow,  
"Yes" She replied,  
"Well, how about dinner tomorrow night, you might uncrack my code" He winked, and stood up, taking his book. But just before he left, "You've already got my number, call me" He smirked.

He then left, leaving Cammie speechless. Oh Zach Goode, was as his name described, Good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

At home after school that same day, Cammie took out the paper with Zachs' number on. She didn't whether or not she should call him, _**ughhhhh**_, so decided to call Macey and ask her, eventhough it seemed pretty obvious what she was going to say, 'Defo! Seriously! He so likes you, and you should go and see what his real side is like' I dialed her number and held the phone to my ear, bracing myself for the conversation.

(**Cammie/**_Macey_)

_"Hey"_**  
"Hey Mace, what are you doing?" **There was a lot of rustling on Maceys' end of the phone, what was she doing?  
_"Oh just trying to find my date bag. Anyway! What do you need?"_**  
"Oh right, well lets just say it involves, a number, Zach and todays free period study hall."  
**_"Thats very coded of you, Cam, but I'm afraid I see right through your little guessing game. He asked you out again didn't he? Reminding you of the number he gave you"  
_**"Yep"**_  
_Macey laughed, _"It's so obvious he likes you, how can you not see it?"  
_**"Because, hes just not the type okay. Besides, Mace, I don't think my mom would approve of a trouble maker- criminal boyfriend, especially so close to leaving for college"  
**_"Puh-lease! Just give ol' Zachy a chance"_**  
"Mac-" **Macey cut her off, clearing from hatching one of her ideas,  
_"Wait! Wait! How about this? If you go on a date with Zach, and it's all bad, and everything then, I will ask Charlie W, myself personally on a date. But! If you go on the date and its the best night of your life well I win, and lets just say you'll be greeted with a big fat 'I TOLD YOU SO' the day after"  
_**"Catch?"**_  
"None. Only that you have a successful senior year relationship, helped along by yours truely"_**  
"Okay, you've got a deal McHenry"**_  
"Goooood. Now I've got to go, still looking for the bag"_**  
"Wait, hold on"**_  
"Yes Cameron?"_**  
"Why are you looking for your date bag, if your going to ask the boy you LIKE, if I win the deal?"**_  
"Oh right, he already asked me out on a day for tonight, yesterday"_**  
"No fair!-"**_  
_But Cammie didn't finish, because Macey hung up, she probably knew what Cammie was going to say, so she ended the call to find her date bag, and continue the conversation with Cammie later on, when the date bag situation was over.

_**So I guess I'm going to actually go through with this.**_ She dialed the number from the paper, and waited through the multiple rings until Zach answered,  
(SAME KEY AS MACEY AND CAMMIES PHONE CALL)

**"Yep?" **Zach answered, popping the p.  
_"It's Cammie"  
_**"Ah so you do want to go on a date with me then?" **The smirk seemed obvious even through a phone.  
_"Um"  
_**"Okay, sure. I'll take that as a yes, how about" **FAKE PONDER. **"Tomorrow night, since it's friday and all"  
**_"Okay"  
_**"Yeah, bye Cameron"  
**Cammie hung up. Tomorrow to her now, so far was going to be a long, long day.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

"SO! Whens the date?" Macey asked, looping an arm in Cammies, giving her a wink as they walked through the school halls.  
"Tonight. What are they all looking at? Do I have something on my face?" Cammie asked, as when they walked through the halls, everyone stared at her when they walked past.  
"No, theres nothing on your face"  
"Wait, I know. Zach probably told everyone about our date" Cammie rolled her eyes, un doing ever arm from Maceys, picking up speed and walking ahead of her towards the library, probably the only place where people wouldn't care enough to stare at you. Course, this was Zach, everyone would stare, everywhere, Cammie could go to the wall behind the school and there would still be someone there that would look at her.  
_**Why did I ever agree to this?**_ She pushed open the library doors, walking in and to the back, sitting down, out of sight.  
"Hiding from someone?"She turned to the voice, Zach stood before her holding a massive book.  
"Uh, no"  
"Oh come on, I know your probably hiding from all the starers, and before you ask, no I didn't broadcast our date to everyone"  
"Then who did?"  
He shrugged, sitting down opposite me, and we sat there quietly for a moment, "Hey" She looked up at him, "Do you want to get out of here?"  
Eventhough, it was Zach, Cammie had to admit escaping this for a while would be perfect, so she nodded, standing up and following him out the back door of the library, which led to the back of the school.

When they got outside, Zach reached into his pocket, taking out a packet of ciggarettes and a lighter. He took out a ciggarette, putting the top in his mouth, holding it gently with his teeth, putting the packet back in his pocket and raising the lighter to the end of the ciggarette.  
"You smoke?" Cammie asked, her eyes wide.  
He nodded, lighting it. "Yeah" He shrugged,  
Cammie frowned,"Im guessing prision changed you then?" Her face grew soft once again,  
He shrugged again, "No. Why would it? I smoked before prision, I do it to drown out the crap in my life and its actually good"  
Cammie didn't respond, so Zach continued, "I'm guessing your going to tell me now, that I should stop because it can kill me and all that" he trailed off. Cammie replied with a shake of the head, no. "Nahhh"  
He smiled, "Well you are full of surprises yourself." He held the cigarette inbetween his middle fingure and his index fingure, blowing smoke in the opposite direction. "Want to try?" He asked  
Cammie shrugged, he handed it to her, and she took a small drag of the cigarette, immediately starting to cough, she tried again, and blew out the smoke just as Zach did. "What do you think?"  
"Nice" She replied, sarcastically, he chuckled.  
"Come on, I want to show you something" They walked round to the student car park, where Zach led her to his car. "You were allowed your car, after stealing someone elses?"  
"Psh Yeah" He nodded, dropping to cigarette down on the ground, and standing on it, before opening the door for her. She nodded, getting into the passenger seat.  
He walked round, and climbed in. "Ready?" He smirked.  
"Yeah" Cammie nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

They actually didn't drive that far from school, to Cammies' relief. Well only since she had perfect attendance.  
"We're here" Zach said, turning off the exhaust, through the front window the only view was a load of trees.  
"This is it?" Cammie blinked in disbelief.  
He chuckled, shaking his head and opening the door, climbing out then walked around to Cammies' side, opening the door for her. "Come on"  
She climbed out also, shutting the car door behind her. "This way" Zach continued, moving a branch aside, Cammie walked through the gap from where the branch was, followed by Zach. There were a few tree stumps, probably used as seats and old cigarettes scattered around the floor, along with a half full bottle of smirnoff next to one of the tree stumps. "You drink as well?" Cammie blinked, turning to him, he shrugged.  
"Not much"  
"I know you don't want to hear this, but its not the best idea, Zach"  
"I know"  
"Then why do you do it? As well as smoking so much" She gestured to the cigarettes on the floor, and sat down on a tree stump.  
"It's hard to explain, and I don't want to talk about it" He sat down also.  
"Okay" She nodded, and they just sat in silence for a minute.  
Zach took out another cigarette, lighting it and taking it out of his mouth, blowing a small cloud of smoke. Cammie fanned the smoke out of her face, "So what do you call this place?"  
"Well me and Grant call it the drag spot, since this is the place we smoke, but you can call it whatever you want"  
"Ah" Cam nodded again, "Tell me something Zach"  
"What?" he raised an eyebrow,  
"Why did you ask me out?"  
"Because your" he pondered, "you"  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" She laughed,  
He smiled, "your hot okay"  
Eventhought Cammie KNEW that wasn't the reason, she was going to force it out of him now. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she took it out, looking at the message.  
_From: Macey  
Where the fuck are you?_

"Oh, Zach we have to go, Maceys looking for me" Cammie stood up, walking towards the branch they entered past,  
"Okay okay" Zach stood up also, moving the branch aside, and they both walked out back to Zachs' car.

They both climbed in, _**Okay, now bracing myself for Macey when we get back.**_

**Okay being more strict on updates :P 6 reviews for update ;)**

**xoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M

"Raine" Macey said slowly, walking into her sisters hospital room, where Raine was reading a magazine, one that infact Macey had given her a few days before. "How you feeling?"  
Macey sat down on the end of Raines bed, smiling gently. Raine looked up from the magazine slightly returning the smile, "Well since I know what your implying to, yeah theres this one memory I can't put my finger on, it really stumps me" She said, putting down the magazine.  
"Whats the memory?" Macey pressed on.  
"Well, you were there, and Kate. We were at some kind bridge by a river, then I fell in. And we were all laughing, then it just goes blank"  
"That was when you were 6" Macey replied, "After you fell in, you banged your head, so thats probably why its blank. But atleast your remembering something!" Macey smiled a little more happily than before, relieved Raine was getting atleast closer to remembering her and her mom.  
"Yeah" Raine nodded. "I just hope I remember everything"  
"We all do"

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

After they had gotten back to school earlier that day, Macey wasn't actually as angry at Cammie for abandoning her as Zach and Cammie thought she'd be. But Grant was completely casual about it, since he reminded about Zach that, that would be a good place to take her. "She thinks I'm some kind of Alco and smoking teen" Zach as Grant opened his front door, inviting him in. They walked into the kitchen, and Zach sat down on one of the counter stools.  
"And how do you know that? The last time we went there we only had one vodka, and you didn't even want to finish it" Grant chuckled.  
"Well since she was acting differently after she saw the cigarettes and the bottle in the first place"  
"She smoked didn't she?"  
"She took a drag of mine" Zach shrugged, "But I don't think she liked it"  
"Yeah, not her kind of thing"  
Zach shrugged again, "So whens the date?" Grant continued,  
"Tonight"  
"What the fuck, tonight? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"  
"Well yeah, but I have time" Zachs phone buzzed in his pocket, he took it out, looking at the message.

_From: Cammie  
So what time is this date and where are we going._

"Who was it?" Grant asked, opening the refrigerator and taking out a root beer, for himself and Zach.  
"Cammie. Shes asking me what time the date is and where we're going"  
"Well its-I don't know what time it is, but just make it later so you can actually get ready and look decent for her"  
"Hey, dude I always look decent ok, so just fuck off"  
Grant laughed, taking a swig of his root beer, "Okay okay, so where are you going to take her then?"  
"I was thinking of taking her to the bridge, I don't know and dinner before that probably"  
"How cliché" Grant joked,  
Zach chuckled, "Very funny. But I thought she might like a romantic date, and not some stupid movie theatre one"  
"Fair deuce. Now go!" Grant chuckled once again, pushing Zach out of the door.  
"Okay okay"

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

Cammie looked through many outfits, and in the end she was so stuck for what to wear she called Macey, which when it came to clothes, unless Macey was already there, it was only in emergency when Cammie called her.

In the end, she was dressed in simple blue flowly dress, with a black belt around the waist, and pumps. She only used a little makecup, because she didn't want to look all caked up and barbie-fied.

"Cam!" Her mom called up the stairs, "Your dates here"  
"Kay Mom" Cammie called back, then grabbed her bag and ran downstairs,  
When she got downstairs she was told by her mom that Zach was waiting outside. When she got outside, Zach was actually smoking a cigarette like the last time she was out with him, "your smoking outside my HOUSE" She whisper-yelled.  
He chuckled, "No need to whisper, and yeah, but your moms not going to notice don't worry" He dropped the cigarette on to the sidewalk and stepped on it, putting it out. "Ready to go?"  
"Yep" She grinned,  
"Excited, are we?" He teased, getting on his motor cyle"  
"Wait. I'm in a dress"  
"I see that and let me tell you, its a nice one"  
"Zach, I'm in a dress" She repeated, gesturing to her dress then the motor cyle he was sitting on.  
"Oh right" He chuckled, "Its fine"  
She blew a strand of hair out of her voice, taking the helmet from his hands, putting it on her head, then climbed onto the bike behind him, holding onto his waist. "Just make this fast okay" She closed her eyes.  
He started up the bike, driving out onto the road. "You scared?"  
"No" She lied,  
"You know" He paused, "Your shit at lying"  
She giggled a little, "My apologies"  
"Apology accepted"  
"So you have a motorcyle and a car?"  
"Well the cars my dads, and I had no gas in my bike the date we went to the drag spot, so thats my story"  
"Inspiring" She teased, pretending to be sarcastic, "truely"  
He laughed, then it was silent, Cammie closed her eyes, starting to enjoy the ride more than she thought she would, the pro shield of the helmet, which shields your eyes, wasn't shut so the wind was lightly blowing strands of her hair all over her face. She felt the bitter cold within the still summer breeze nipping at her bare legs, and a shiver ran up her spine for some reason. _**Paradise.**_

Cammie had never yet imagined any kind of closeness with Zach, not even talking since she him, especially when hes hot and talkative.

Cammies little motorcyle-ride-paradise soon ended, when it drew to a stop by the restuarant they were going to. Cammie carefully lifted to helmet off her head, then gave it to Zach, who helped her up. "So was the ride that bad in the end?" He smirked, Cammie rolled her eyes, "No"

She looked up at the sign, holding the bright letters of the restuarants name, which read, _The Underground, __**weird name, how could I have not seen this place before?  
**_"Ah a romantic dinner at a restuarant? Is this what is known as a classic cliché date?" she turned to him as they walked through the doors.  
He smirked, "It's whatever it wants to be," he winked.

Soon they were finally sat at their table. "So" Zach said, dragging out the 'o' as he looked at his menu.  
"So" She repeated flatly, scanning her eyes over the different dishes, _**hm the steak sounds nice**_, Zach chuckled, looking over his menu at her. Feeling his gaze, she looked up also, "Can I help you?" She smiled, rather to sweetly.  
Zach grimaced slightly, putting down his menu, "Tell me more about yourself" he grinned.  
"What do you want to know?" She asked, following what he did, putting down his menu.  
"Whatever you want to tell me"  
"Is nothing an option?" She joked,  
"No" He winked, "I had never seen you at school before I left, somehow"  
"I'm not that noticable, my dad used to call me the chameleon, because, I was so good at blending in on my own" I smiled, at the memory, of when my dad came up with the nickname.  
"What happened?"  
"Oh him and my mom got divorced when I was 10"  
"I'm sorry" Zach gave me a sympathetic smile,  
"It's okay, I'm over it" I lied, waving the what was said away. "And so yeah it's just me and my mom. Tell me about you then, whats mr bad boy really like?"  
"Oh, well my mom died when I was really young, and we were pretty close, but me and my dad live with my mom brother, Craig. But it's just so shit, because my dad, hes just-" he paused, "You know what I'm not gonna mess up the date with the sob story"  
"Its okay"  
It was silent for a minute or two, until the waitor came over and took our orders. Then it was silent again, but I spoke up, "So what about good things?"  
"Well my dad doesn't bother with what I do, when I'm not at home, which is pretty much just at the drag spot or with Grant or others or you, that is the best"  
I smiled a little, "What about you?" He asked,  
"When I with my friends and stuff, and I guess when your not annoying" I grin.  
He smirks, "Like that" I shake my head, still grinning,  
So you find me annoying?" His smirk somehow widened.

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

After they had eaten, and Zach eventually won over who was paying, he took her home. Only to see that Cammies' mom wasn't home. "Nice" Zach commented when they walked through the front door. "Thanks" Cammie replied.

They went upstairs to Cammie's room to get movie, since it was still early. When they walked in, Zach saw a photo of a little boy in a decorated picture frame on Cammies' bedside table, "Whos this?" He asked, taking a closer look. Once Cammie saw what he was looking at, her face fell.  
He was my little brother, Kai"  
"Was?"` He turned to Cammie, her was face solemn.  
"Yeah, he died last year"

**Aw Cammies' brother died! :'( you will find out more about him in the net few chapters. Review for moreeeeee xo**


	8. Chapter 8

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

Zach stared at the photo for a while, recognising Cammie and Kai's similarities. Kai had Cammie's eyes.  
"Im sorry" he finally said, turning to Cammie, who was now sitting next to him on her bed,  
"Thanks" She said, giving him a sad smile.  
"Mind if I ask what happened?"  
"No" She shrugged, "He had Brain Cancer, but he hadn't been diagnosed until his cancer was already at Stage 4. We all tried to help him, to kill the cancer along with the doctors. But, the chemo didn't work out, and" She paused, swallowing the bile in her throat, telling the story only ever brought the memories back of everything, but she trusted Zach.  
"Its okay" He said, soothingly putting an arm around her, "you don't have to tell me"  
"Thanks" She squeaked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Zach was never a guy who dealed with awkward situations, because he always made sure he wasn't in them, but something about this situation that anyone else would find awkward, he found comforting and since he liked Cammie, it was even better.

Cammie stood up, walking over to the window, and opened it. Zach suddenly having another cigarette craving as he did normally, he followed her to the window, taking out the packet and the lighter. "Mind?" He asks, taking one cigarette out, putting the tip in his mouth and holding the lighter up. She shrugged, as he lit it, blowing a cloud of smoke out the window.  
"You should really consider quitting, you know that?" She advised, "It's not very good for you"  
He chuckled, "I know"  
"How about a deal?" She smiled, "You quit"  
"Okay, and whats your part of the deal then?" He smirked, taking another drag of the cigarette, and blowing the smoke out the window as he did before.  
"Oh. I thought that you could just quit then everyone would be happy"  
He chuckled again, "No I don't think so" He joked, "Either you do something as well, or there is no deal, it's just me doing what you want me to do"  
"Hmm, I dont know, what is there for me to quit?"  
"You tell me"  
"How about this, I help you quit and you try"  
"That could work" He shrugged,  
"Okay well, we'd better get started" She took the unfinished cigarette out of Zach's mouth and threw it out of the window, onto the sidewalk below.  
"Hey! You never said now" He moaned, walking back over to the bed, and sitting down, grumbling under his breath.  
"Well if you never start, then it will never happen"  
His responded by simply rolling his eyes.

M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M

The hospital decided that today was the day Raine should come home with Macey, so that she will have more of a chance, of regaining her memory surrounded by her family, and her normal routined life. Three hours before, Raine first arrived, and you would have thought the hospital was her real home, since she actually knew her way around, especially her way to the bathroom.

"You want anything?" Mom asked, as she walked into the living room where Macey and Raine were watching tv.  
"No I'm fine, Mom" Macey answered, then looked to Raine,  
"Do you have any potato chips?" Raine smiled sweetly  
"Sure honey" Mom smiled, then walked back to the kitchen for the potato chips,

"Anything coming back?" Macey asked, hopefully,  
"Not really" Raine shrugged,  
"Just gotta keep trying" Macey explained, and Raine nodded, smiling.

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

Cammie lay in bed that night, staring at the picture of 6 year old Kai, on her bedside table, the darkness of the room, dulling out some of the pictures features, but the light seeping through the window from the street lamps outside, allowing some vision of the photograph.  
Cammie had been careful not to think about Kai's death since summer last year, since it always made her upset, but you can never runaway from things like that, especially when you were extremely close with your short-lost little brother.

Only then did Cammie realise that Zach, after all she thought before, was amazingly comforting, and boyfriendy-brother like if that made sense. In the short version of Cammie's thoughts. She liked Zach, and not the friend zone kind of way either. The _like-like _kind of way.


	9. Chapter 9

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

Zach slowly walked down the stairs, looking round the doorway to the kitchen, where Craig was sipping his coffee and reading the Virginia Times. Craig had always been a more political person in moms family, he was so obsessed with the news channel and all the newspapers, but Zach found him a cool guy anyway. "Is he here?"  
"Who?" Craig answered, noisily turning a page,  
"Dad, obviously"  
"Sorry thought there was someone else"  
"Course" Zach raised an eyebrow, walking over to the kitchen table where Craig was sat and took an apple from the fruit bowl, in the middle of the table.  
"Did he say anything?" Zach continued, taking a bite out of the apple, while pulling out a chair and sitting down.  
"About?" Craig asked, putting the newspaper down, and looking at Zach, his eyebrow raised,  
"I don't know, anything to do with yesterday?"  
"Hm, not that I've heard"  
"Good" Zach, sighed in relief, taking another bite of his apple,  
"Why? What did your antics consist of yesterday?" Craig chuckled, knowing Zach was generally very adventurous yet mischevious,  
"Just a date"  
"Now I'm intruiged. Who did you go on this date with?"  
"A girl"  
"I know that, unless your a homosexual, but then I am still a supportive uncle for you dating whoever you like"  
"I'm not gay, Craig. Her names Cammie"  
"Ah Cammie Morgan?"  
"How do you know her?" Zach raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.  
"I knew her dad before he left town"  
"You knew her dad?"  
"Thats what I just said, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, just clarifying"  
"Okay, well" Craig pondered, looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist, but glanced up at the clock on the wall, "Your gonna be late for school, unless you hurry your ass now"  
Zach chuckled, "Okay, bye Craig," Craig held up a hand to Zach, and Zach high-fived him.  
"Don't get into trouble"  
"I'll try" Zach teased, swinging one handle of his back-pack onto his back, and walking out the front door.

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

Cammie woke up to her mom shaking her, and constantly shouting "Wake up" and "Your going to be late." She sat up, pulling the covers aside, and looked at the digital clock on her bedside table, next to the picture of Kai. 7:30. _**Crap I'm gonna be late. **_Cammie jumped out of bed, running into the bathroom quickily. After the quickest shower she has ever had, she got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, black chucks and a simple purple long sleeve shirt. She grabbed her bag, then ran down the stairs.

Cammie ran down to see her mom in the kitchen making toast, but took a cereal bar off the counter, shouting "Bye Mom" before she shut the front door behind her, running off to school.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the way to school, Cammie recieved an unexpected text from Zach and one from Macey also.

_From: Zach  
Meet me round the back of the library, like when we ditched_

_From Macey  
Meet me by our lockers, got some SUPER AWESOME NEWS to tell u! xo_

She had the meet both of them at the same time, how was she going to succeed this? She walked up to school, infront of the front doors. Maybe she could go to see Zach quickily then go to Macey? That could work. She turned towards where the back of the library was, round the back of school.

When she got round there, she saw Zach, Grant and another boy, with glasses that when she used to talk to Liz, knew that Liz had talked about having a crush on someone with exactly the same described appearance. "Hey Cammie!" Zach called to her as she drew closer to them.  
"Hey" She said, grinning sheepishily at them all,  
"You know Grant right? And Jonas?" He gestured to the two boys next him, _**So it was Jonas? Okay I should be able to remember that. **_  
"Uh I know Grant" He grinned a little arrogantly when I said that. "But I haven't seen you, Jonas. Around"  
"Probably because hes always in the library on the computer" Zach suggested, smirking.  
"Oh" I nodded, Jonas smiled at her shyly probably, his way of greeting new people.

"Um, I have to go and see Macey" She said, stepping away slowly, "She expecting me, and you know how she gets when I keep her waiting. I'll see you later, Zach" She nodded. Zach nodded in response, telling her he would see her later as well.  
"Okay, were just going down to the drag spot for a while, but yeah see ya later" He nodded again, walking off with the others. Cammie walked in through the back door of the library, walking on through the library, and out into the school hallways.

Cammie saw Macey almost immediately, standing by their lockers, with her arms crossed. Which can never be good. "Mace!" Cammie called, hoping it might smooth her over using Maceys' nickname. Macey didn't smile though, she looked a bit fed up.  
"Where were you? I've been here like" She pondered, "AGES!"  
"Sorry, Zach texted me to meet him as well, I think he wanted to take me out of school again, with his friends this time, but I said I was going to be with you"  
"Aw you didn't have to turn down your boyfriend for me" She smiled,  
"Hes not my boyfriend, Mace"  
"Fine romantic interest"  
"Okay, Macey there are two things wrong with what you just said. 1. This isn't The Sims. And 2. Hes not my romantic interest"  
"Fine. But I still know, that you" She pointed to Cammie, "YOU like him"  
Cammie shook her head, rolling her eyes.  
Macey laughed, shutting her locker. "I know that look, don't think I don't know the hidden secret behind it"  
"What secret?" Cammie exclaimed, holding her hands out in defense,  
"YOU LIKE HIM! YOU JUST WON'T ADMIT IT. Especially to your BEST friend"  
"I don't" Cammie smiled,  
"Liar"  
They both laughed, and Cammie shook her head, as they walked to class.


	10. Chapter 10

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

"So whats the big news?" Cammie asked Macey, as they were doing their work in Math Class.  
"Oh yeah! I found out that Charlie is Zach's cousin"  
"What? Seriously?!"  
"Yep, and hes now officially my boyfriend" She announced proudly, smiling over at a laughing Charlie on the other of the room, who was sitting with his friends.  
"How did you find that out?"  
"He told me"  
"Oh right, yeah course he did" Cammie nodded.  
"So are you going to ditch with Zach today?" Macey winked.  
"What? No! That was one time. Besides I haven't talked to him since this morning when I said I was going to meet you instead"  
"It does awfully sound like rejection" Macey said,  
"But he never asked me to go with him and his friends" I protested.  
"Yeah but I'm sure if you didn't say you were meeting me, that he would have" She countered.  
"Probably" Cammie then pictured, Zach and his friends smoking at the drag spot. "He really needs to stop smoking" Cammie spoke her thoughts, not realising until she saw Macey's shocked face, her eyes looked as if they would fall out of her skull.  
"He smokes?" She asked, probably searching her inner gossiper, as she pretty much knew everything about certain people.  
"Yeah, I thought you knew"  
"No! Since when did he smoke?"  
"Apparently, since before he went to prision, because it 'drowns out the crap in his life'"  
"I. Did. Not. Know. That" Macey pratically spelled out, still surprised.  
"Did you tell him that it's a bad idea?" Macey continued.  
"Yeah, but I'm not going to force him to stop, because, it's his decision to smoke not mine"  
"Aw aren't you sweet" Macey teased.  
"Yep"

* * *

Study hall once again, to study for the civics class project with Zach. Who most likely hadn't yet returned to school from his trip to the drag spot with his friends. When Cammie walked in, they hadn't even started yet to her relief. Mr Solomon hadn't even arrived yet. _**Phew.**_

She walked right to the back, where Zach preferred to work, she wouldn't ever argue about it, since she also preferred the back as well. She took out the notebook, she had all the notes so far in, and a pen. She began doing her work, when Mr Solomon walked in, taking more notes. Half way through, Zach walked in, and once he caught her eye, he smirked and walked over to his seat and sat down. "Well, look who decided to show up" Cammie said, looking up from her notebook, at Zach.

"Yeah, I knew you'd miss me" He winked. Cammie rolled her eyes. "So you don't deny it, must mean it's true" Zach stated, slowly.  
"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit remarks at the moment, Zach" She sighed. His smirk disappeared, his face now showing a caring but worried expression.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked,  
"It's the anniversary of Kai's death tomorrow"  
"Oh"  
"My moms going to be a complete mess tomorrow, and I always end up having to pick up the pieces at the end of the day, so afterwards everything goes back to normal until next year"  
"Oh"  
"Have any other responses other than 'Oh'?" She asked.  
"I'll come tomorrow, if you want. Support you" He offered.  
"You would do that?"  
"Of course" He smiled  
"That'd be amazing! Thanks" She smiled back.

* * *

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

Later that day, after school when Zach got home he heard yelling coming from the kitchen. Craig and Dad. He shut the front door carefully, so they wouldn't know he was there and walked quietly over to the kitchen doorway and looked round. His dad had a glass of vodka in his hand, yelling at Craig, as Craig just defended himself, by protesting back.  
"You need to stop filling Zach's head with all this bullshit about his future, we have all talked about his career after he graduates, and thats his path, not all this shit about becoming artist" Zachs dad snarled.  
Craig stepped forward, anger the only evident expression on his face. "You know it's not all about what you want, you may be Zachs' dad, but you've never been there for him. All you do is critise him and his future ambitions when you should be encouraging him, I'm not the bad guy here. You are" Craig said harshly, he successfully ended up being able to compose himself unlike Zachs' dad.

Calvin Goode hadn't always been the kind of guy to waste his time on buying cheap vodka and liquor. He had never been a generally horrible guy either. But it seems that, Times change.

Zach couldn't listen to this anymore, and he couldn't always run in on them and end up regretting it like he always does, so he backed away from the doorway quietly and he left as swiftly as he came. He secured both handles of his back-pack on both arms, and climbed onto his motorcycle, starting it up and driving to the only persons house he knew he could go to, to talk.

_Cammie's._

* * *

M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M

Things had actually been going well; Raine was getting better. Slowly pieces of the puzzle were coming together. Today Macey and her parents had decided to let Raine go to school, to see if that would help also, since she'd been off school since the accident.

Macey's dad was on his way home with Raine. _**I hope everything went okay**_. Macey heard the door click open, and the footsteps of Raines boots against the hallway tiles, heading towards the living room where she sat.

"How was school?" Macey asked, as Raine walked in.  
"It was good" Raine smiled, "Well besides James and his friends chasing me and Mischa and teasing us like they always do" Raine rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Macey had always liked Raines' best friend Mischa; that girl had really good fashion taste for her age.

Wait hold on. Did Raine just say, 'Like they always do'?!  
"Did you just say, 'Like they always do'?!" Macey exclaimed shocked. It worked! School helped.  
"Yeah, because they pretty much do it every day, personally I think James likes Mischa, but she won't believe me" Raine explained, oblivious to the fact that she just remembered so much stuff, just in one day of school.  
"Raine," Macey said, "You just remembered like so much stuff today. Didn't you realise?"  
"No actually" Raine replied, completely casual about the whole situation.  
"Raine! Your getting better! Your remembering everything!" Macey stood up, clearing exstatic, which caused their parents to come rushing in from Macey's shouting.  
"Whats wrong?" Dad asked, worried.  
"Are you girls okay?!" Mom continued, matching dads expression.  
"Macey says that today at school I remembered everything, but I don't see it. I knew my friends all before"  
"What did she remember?" Mom asked Macey.  
"Everything. She remembered what always happens at school, James, Mischa, everyone" Macey explained. In response Macey's parents, acted just how Macey reacted before. Except Macey this time.  
"Oh wow, now their doing what you did" Raine laughed.  
"I did not do that!" Macey replied, defensively.  
"Yes you did! Wow, my family is weird"  
To that Macey gave her glare, which in turn made Raine rephrase what she had just said. "I mean, wow my family are weird and loving and awesome!"  
Macey repeated her glare though.  
"Thats as far as I'm rephrasing it" Raine said, getting up off the couch and walking towards her bedroom.

* * *

**Finally updated! :D sorry not been updating anything, especially when I promised, It's just that a lot happened, I got sick, I had a few tests at school, etc. But everything should return to normal and I should be updating normally again. Until wednesday I will update as much as I can, but after that I'll be going away, so no updates from 3rd to 10th atleast. Anyway, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER.**


	11. Chapter 11

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

"Uh, hey" Zach said, rubbing the back of his neck, as Cammie opened her front door. She smiled though, leaning against the edge of the door. "Well, I'll admit I didn't expect you here" Cammie said honestly, nodding to Zach.

Zach smirked, "Is that good or bad?"  
"I don't know" She laughed, he chuckled.  
"I see. Well Uh, can I come in?" Zach asked a moment.  
"Hm, sure" She nodded, moving away from the door, and opening it more for him to come in, "Welcome"  
"Thanks" He replied, stepping in and standing in the hallway.  
"Not being rude or anything," Cammie said awkwardly, "But is there a reason your here?"  
"Uh, I wanted to talk to you" Zach explained.  
"Oh okay, sure. Um, we can go upstairs if you want since my parents are here, if you wanted to talk privately"  
"Hm Yeah, okay" He nodded, then followed her up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"How do you handle it?" Zach asked from Cammies' bed, while she was looking out the window, the sun shine on her, bringing the lighter blonde highlights of her hair, from her bangs to where it ended at the small of her back.  
"Handle what?" She asked, turning around, facing him.  
"When your mom is upset, like is she like?"  
"When?"  
"Like you said you have to pick up the pieces every year"  
"Oh," She sighed, sitting down on the desk chair by the window, still facing him. "Well, my mom doesn't really cope well with being upset, and she um, she drinks, and she gets angry-" Cammie choked on her words, a few tears escaping from her eyes down her cheaks.  
"It's okay" Zach said, standing up, and walking over to her and bending down to her level. She wrapped her arms around him, in a moment of weakness.  
"Why" She whispered, after a few minutes of composing herself from sobbing and wiping away her stray tears.  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Long story" Zach explains.  
"I have time"  
Zach chuckles, "Okay,"

* * *

About 2 hours later Zach had told Cammie everything, about his dad, craig and his mom.  
"So you lost her?"  
"Yeah, she died when I was 10"  
"I'm so sorry,"  
"It's okay" He smiled, sadly.  
Zach also got round to telling her about career ambitions, that his dad didn't seem to agree with.  
"You want to be an aritst?"  
"Yeah" Zach grinned,  
"I didn't know you could draw,"  
"You never knew me before," Zach said, "Noone did"  
"So why won't he let you, become an artist" Cammie asked after a moment of silence, and Zach just looking down at his hands in his lap.  
"He thinks it's a load of bullshit, and I should become an accountant"  
"Oh. You shouldn't listen to him, your future should be what you want it to be" Cammie said.  
"Nicely said, wise one" Zach joked, smirking.  
"My speciality" She shrugged.  
"Want to know my speciality?"  
"What? Stealing cars?" Cammie joked,  
"Besides that" Zach said,  
"Hm."  
Zach then leant in, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, and crushed his lip down onto hers. It took a moment for Cammie to respond, but she kissed him back, before pushing his chest and pulling back.  
"Um," She breathed out, "We can't- this isn't right..I'm sorry" She stood up, and took a step back, a hand on her lips. Zach looked up at her, confused.  
"What? Why? Whats wrong?" He asked,  
"We shouldn't"  
"Why?"  
She looked down at the floor. Cammie did like Zach, but she just felt like she shouldn't, so she tried to retrain herself from any flirting or kissing back, which wasn't successful just then, as she kissed him back, and only luckily pulled away. So she lied. Cammie hated lying, but she had to.  
"I don't like you, Zach" She said, looking at him, not in the eye. "This can't be"  
"Your lying" He stated, studying her.  
"No I'm not. I don't like you. I don't know if I sent you mixed signals or whatever but that didn't mean anything, and neither did that kiss, it was just a spur of the moment thing"  
Zachs' face fell a little, "Okay," He nodded, picking up his jacket, which lay on her bed, and put it on. "Well I'm gonna go, maybe we can still be friends then?"  
"Uh, sure. That'd be great. See you at school" She nodded. And he left.

* * *

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

What the fuck was that? _**I thought she liked me. I can't just be friends with her. All that time of talking, we have so much in common. HOW CAN SHE NOT SEE IT?!**_

Zach walked home, replaying the whole time at Cammie's over and over again in his head. When he got home, luckily his dad wasn't there, but Craig was.

"Where were you?" Craig asked, clearly worried, and stood from his place on the couch and walked over to Zach.  
"I was at Cammie's" He replied, dropping his back-pack onto the recliner next to him, "We were talking. I came here and as usual you guys are yelling shit at each other, and I'm sick of it"  
"Zach I'm defending you, don't be angry at me. I'm not the bad guy here"  
"And who is? To me, you and dad are as bad as each other" He shouted, picking up his back-pack and leaving upstairs to his bedroom.

**Kinda short. But one better than none right?**

**No chapter until next week, I'm going away tomorrow, and I won't get a chance to update tomorrow so I'll be back next week and I'll update then as long a chapter as I can. OH YEAH AND APPEARS I HAVE INCLUDED NO MACEY :( I'd love to hear any suggestions from you guys of what you might want for the rest of her part of the story. THANKS :)**

**~BYE xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M

Macey sat boredly on her bed, flicking through a magazine shes read dozens of times before. She just had nothing to do. She would normally hang out with Cammie on the weekend, but she was probably hanging out with Zach today. She got a cell out and press 'C' for Cammie's speed dial number.

"Macey?" She answered, her voice sort of muffled,  
"Hey Cam," Macey replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Maybe go to the town square"  
"Oh Macey sorry I can't, um..." She answered quietly.  
"Why what happened?"  
"It's nothing don't worry, just something at home" She explained.  
"Okay, well I guess maybe tomorrow then" Macey said, then quickly added, "Or we can just see each other at school"  
"I'll text you tomorrow, Mace" She answered.  
"Okay, well ttyl" Macey said.  
"You to" And the phone clicked off of the call.

* * *

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

"Mom it's going to be okay, hes in a better place" Cammie soothed, rubbing her moms back, as her mom sobbed into a tissue.  
Cammies phone then rang. She took her phone out and saw a photo of Zach from the night of their date on the caller id. "One sec mom" She said, pulling away and answering the phone.  
"Hey Zach."  
"Hey Cammie, you wanna hang out? Maybe go to the drag spot" He asked, and Cammie could tell he was hopeful that she would say yes, he and she still hadn't spoken to each other since that day they kissed and he probably wanted to work things out.  
"I can't right now, Zach-"

Her mom took her hand away from her shoulder, and she looked at Cammie. "Go." She said.  
"One sec, Zach" She said into the phone then placed a hand over the transmitter. **  
**"No, Mom I can't leave you" Cammie said, "Not at a time like this"  
"It's fine Cam, go with Zach. I can handle myself fine. By the time you get back I'll be happy as ever."  
"Really? You sure?"  
"Positive." She nodded, wiping the tears away with her tissue and smiling.  
"Thanks mom." She smiled, and took her hand away from her phone, "Hey Zach, I'd love to hang out with you"  
"Great, I'll pick you up in 10" He said.  
Cammie smiled, "Okay, bye" And she hung up.

* * *

Zach arrived at the door with this cheesy grin on his face, he was dressed in a plaid button down and khakis. "Aren't you dressed fancy to go to an empty field?" Cammie commented as she opened the door. He smirked, "Ah so you do find me handsome" he joked.  
Cammie just responded by raising her eyebrow, and he chuckled.  
"Let me just grab my jacket" She said, walking back into the living room and getting her jacket which was draped over on the couch. When she came back to the door, Zach was out by his motorcycle, "Bye mom!" Cammie shouted into the house before she shut the front door.

"So where are we going?" Cammie asked, approaching Zach's motorcycle, which he had already mounted.  
"I was just thinking hanging out at the drag spot, since its quiet and stuff" He shrugged, and she nodded, getting on the motorcycle, pulling on the helmet he handed to her and wrapped her arms around his toned stomach.

"Ready." She announced, then Zach started up the motorcycle and off they went. It may have not been mentioned in enough detail to know before but the drag spot, is actually hidden in a field. The field is near Roseville bridge, not the most visited area of Roseville fortunatly.

* * *

"Ladies first." Zach said, pulling away the branch which sort of acted like a door to the drag spot, allowing it extra exclusivity.  
"Thanks" She nodded, walking in; it was just like she remembered when she walked in last time, then again in what way would it change? Unless of course a massive storm occured, tearing down the trees that allowed the exclusivity. Then it would definiately be different.

Zach took out the ciggarette packet from his pocket, but Cammie took it off him, stuffing it in her jacket pocket, tutting. "HEY!" Zach exclaimed, exasperated.  
"Don't hey me, Goode. You agreed you would stop smoking, and I'm helping you here. But you are not following the deal, Goode. I'm helping but you atleast need to try!"  
"I was never actually going to smoke them"  
Cammie scoffed, "Whats the point in having ciggarettes if you don't smoke them?"  
"Well, It defeats the meaning for me, therefore I stop seeing how pointless it is. I am defying lit ciggarettes with not-lit ciggarettes" He explained.  
"You have a point, so I will give you one. But if I see the lighter-"  
"What? What are you going to do?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'll never talk to you again"  
"Okay deal, give me the ciggarette"  
"Pardon me?" She said holding the single ciggarette away from his grasp  
"Please." He said, and she gave him the ciggarette. "Thank you" He grinned.  
Cammie nodded, "I'm to nice sometimes" She sighs, shaking her head.  
"Thats what I like about you" he said.  
"It is?" Cammie cocked an eyebrow.  
"No, not really. I just thought you'd like if I said it" He shrugged, putting the end of the ciggarette in his mouth.  
"Ok I have two things to say" She said.  
"Go ahead"  
"Okay, first. You look really stupid with that unlit ciggarette in your mouth" She took it out and put it back in the packet in her pocket, and smiled, nodding. "Second, What do you like about me?" She said, curiously.  
"Well your, you" He said.  
"Explain.."  
"What to explain when I could write a novel?" He asked, cryptically.  
"Since when did Zachary Goode speak like that? Your not normally this cliche"  
"Good or bad?"  
"I don't know" She said. He chuckled.

"So hows everything?" Cammie asked Zach, playing with her fingers, she felt his stare on her, but kept her gaze to the ground.  
"A bit hectic really. You? Hows your mom?" He asked.  
"She still upset"  
"Oh, me and Craig had a fight about him and my dad having a fight" He said.  
"Want to know something?" She asked him, now looking up, and staring into his green orbs.  
"Sure" He shrugged.  
"'The first to apologize is the bravest. The first to forgive is the strongest. And the first to learn from it and move on is the happiest'" (**AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS QUOTE)**  
He didn't say anything after she said that, they just sat there in an elusive yet comfortable silence, enjoying each others company.

"I should go." Cammie said breaking the fragile sheet of silence which was once over them a few moments later.  
"Uh, yeah, sure" He said, standing up and walking towards the tree branch where they had entered, pulling it back and holding it open for Cammie to go first. "After you" He said.  
"Well, thank you" She grinned, walking out followed by Zach.

* * *

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

The ride back to Cammie's was quiet, well quieter than it normally is. As they drove through the streets back, Zach was stuck in his thoughts, after all thats happened recently his thoughts had actually gotten pretty muddled.

His fight with Craig. His kiss with Cammie. Everything.

Zach liked Cammie, he had to admit it. Since he met her in Civics class, everything has seemed to change for him. It was as if she had changed him somehow without even doing anything. Before he had met Cammie, he was the bad guy, the careless guy that did crap without thinking. She had unknowingly effected him.

In the middle of Zach's thoughts he heard a voice calling his name over and over again. A girls voice. CAMMIE.

"Zach!" She shouted, "Zach!"  
"Huh?" He said, then noticed a garbage truck heading towards him, "Shit." He said.  
"Zach watch out, quick" Cammie shouted, and he felt her grip around him tighten.

* * *

**I'm back Fanfictioners.**


	13. Chapter 13

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

"Zach!" Cammie shouted again, but he didn't answer, again. Instead he took hold of her hastily and pulling her with him jumped off the motorcyle, onto the side of the road.

The garbage truck once head towards them, was now heading for Zach's bike. When sped past, it practically crushed it, the bike that is, as it looked like it had obviously had better days.

Zach walked over to his practically demolished motorcycle now lying at the edge of the road from the impact force of the garbage truck basically driving through it. He picked it up, by the luckily still there handles and pushed it with great exertion.  
"What were you thinking? What happened?" Cammie finally blurted out, sounding harsher than she was aiming for.  
"I just had a lot on my mind"  
"We could have been killed" She snapped.  
"I'm sorry." He apologised.  
"Sorry? Your saying your sorry for almost killing us because you had a lot on your mind? No. Sorry is something you say if you accidently push someone and they fall over. You know Zach at times I have a lot on my mind, but I don't let it almost kill me and the person I'm with" She said.  
"Well what am I supposed to say?! Cammie you don't understand. You never will..." He snapped, trailing off, his voice getting quieter.  
"I don't understand? You couldn't have been through as much as I have. I thought you understood" She sighed.  
"You always seem to think everythings all about you. Noone else can possibly have any issues of their own. I understand what your going through with your mom, with the loss of your brother. But, I do have problems of my own to deal with, Cammie"  
"Just forget it though, probably doesn't matter" He shrugged it off, pushing his motorcyle forward, and walking away with it, leaving Cammie stunned, standing there immobile. Motionless. Watching Zach leave.

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

Since their fight, Cammie felt a little stray. She couldn't put her finger on it, why though? She had Macey, her best friend in the whole wide world, she was never going to leave. Yet it was Zach that now made her lost, missing from everything else. Even her mind.

It was only very recently that she accknowledged how much in common her and Zach had. He was going on with similar situations, yet he was right, she was just going on about herself. Only focusing on the past.

Cammie walked home that day, thinking of a way to work things out with Zach. But how? He probably hates her now, and will never want to talk to her again. Maybe never was a little harsh. Just a very long time.

She was actually not knowingly headed towards Zach's house currently, and he would probably be there. Since he lived close to her. Unfortunately, yet fortunately, Zach was there at his house when Cammie was walking past. On his lawn actually.

Cammie stopped still directly infront of where he was sat on his lawn, hopeful that he might notice her, though having headphones in his ears. He did. He removed the headphones, looking into her eyes, even from a distance successfully. "Hi." She said awkwardly, fixing the bag handle more securely on her shoulder.

"Hi." He replied. "Need something?"  
"Uh, yeah." She nodded. "I wanted to talk to you."  
"About?"  
"Well I wanted to apologise"  
"You don't have to-" He reassured her, but Cammie cut him off quickly.  
"I do. You were right, infact you made me realise, that I need to get out of the past, and I need to stop focusing on it so much." She nodded, "Thank you."  
"Um, your welcome"  
"I'm sorry, that I didn't accknowledge, that you had similarly as bad problems as I do, I could have helped."  
"It's okay." He smiled.  
Then there was a silence. It didn't last long, and it wasn't actually awkward, but it was interupted fairly easily.  
"Um, hows Craig?" Cammie asked.  
"Hes okay." Zach nodded, "Hes doing better. My dad uh, moved out."  
"What? When?"  
"Yesterday actually."  
"What happened?"  
"Craig and him had another of their many fights. But this one was a lot worse, and different. Craig told my dad that he isn't really worthy enough to be my dad, to look after me. And my dad, without even saying goodbye, randomly giving up now, packed his bags and left." Zach explained.  
"Thats great." Cammie smiled, now next to him on the lawn.  
"Yeah it is." Zach nodded. Then they were interupted, because Craig opened the front door, to call Zach inside for food.

"Zach- Well whos this then?" Craig said rather cheerfully, opening the door more widely, and leaning against the door frame.  
"Craig, Cammie. Cammie Craig." Zach introduced them both.  
"Ah, so this is the infamous Cammie Morgan" Craig smirked. So this runs in the family right?  
"I don't know about the infamous part. But yes, I'm Cammie" She nodded smiling.  
"Well Cammie, would you like to join us?"  
"Sure." She smiled, and she glanced at Zach next to her, then Craig again and they all went inside.

"So Zach use to have an imaginary friend named, Travis?" Cammie asked, as if it weren't true. "That is too cute." She smiled at Zach, who had his head down in embarassment.  
"Seriously Craig, out of all your memories of my childhood, you had to share that?" Zach exclaimed, annoyed. "Really?"  
Craig just chuckled.

When they were all finished their food, Zach walked Cammie out whilst, Craig cleared up.  
"It was nice, having you for dinner." Zach grinned.  
"Well, Thanks for having me over"  
"Um, there was something I wanted to tell you." Zach explained.  
"Go for it." Cammie nodded. Then Zach gently placed a hand on Cammie's forearm, leaned in and crushed in lips down on hers.

When he pulled back, he said quietly to her, "I love you, Cammie"

M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M

Macey was starting to worry. It felt as if Cammie was ignoring her or something, and that wasn't something they generally did. Did something go down at home? Or even Zach? She'd been with him a lot recently, something must have happened between them.

Macey texted Cammie for the third time in the last fifteen minutes hoping for a reply,

_Hey, haven't heard from u in a while,  
ur phone must be off or something.  
Txt me back when u get this  
~M xx_

The wait is over.


	14. Chapter 14

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

Cammie stared back in Zach's eyes, biting her lip, which had just then been kissed by him. Before he'd said those three words. Cammie couldn't fight the grin forming on her lips though, making Zach's serious, yet loving look morph into a smile also.

"I." She began, then her phone rang, making her look at who it was. Macey. "have to take this." She finished off in a rush. "Sorry." She mouthed, answering the phone and holding it to her ear.  
"Macey." She said, into it.  
"I'm sorry." She apologised to whatever Macey had said.  
"No really, Mace. I'm not avoiding you. I could never do that to you, ever." She said.  
"I promise. Okay, bye." And she hung up.

When she looked back to where her and Zach were standing moments later, he'd gone. "Crap." She whispered to herself, then just left, walking home.

* * *

On the walk home, Cammie thought about Zach. A lot. He said he loved her, and she didn't even have the fucking decency to say anything in return. She did infact love him, even though if you told her she would feel like this now, a month or so before she would think your just insulting her. Zach was different though, she didn't know why she ever judged him, the way she did, because, Zach was sweet, funny, cute, hot, everything good you could ask for in a guy. And she blew it.

She took out her cell again, scrolling through her contacts for Zach. There. She pressed a button, and lifted the phone to her ear. "Please pick up." She pleaded quietly. No answer. But she left a message, hopeful that he might call her back. He probably wouldn't though.

Then again, there was always school tomorrow, she could talk to him there.

* * *

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

Zach felt like a fool. Embarassed. She probably didn't even love him back, probably going to reject him even if Macey didn't call her. He shuffled into the kitchen, where Craig was still clearing up and sat in one of the bar stools alined at the counter.  
"Whats up, sport?" Craig asked, glancing over his shoulder, seeing Zach miserably playing with the switch for the blender, which was luckily unplugged.  
"I'm an idiot." He said.  
"What happened?"  
"I told Cammie I love her, and she didn't say anything, at all"  
"Aw geez, I'm sorry. Zach" Craig said, turing around from the sink, and leaning against the counter, "What did she get a phone call or something?"  
"Yeah, exactly that." Zach nodded.  
"So she didn't get a chance to reply then? You went in when she was on the phone didn't you?"  
"Well what am I supposed to do? Wait there? She was probably going to reject me anyway."  
"You sure about that? Because, what I'd seen when she was here earlier, there are obvious feelings for you from her." Craig told him, moving Zach's hand away from the blender, as the click of the switch had started to annoy him.

"Really?" Zach asked.  
"Yeah, It was really obvious actually" Craig shrugged.  
"I wasn't as obvious though, right?" Zach asked.  
"Keeping telling yourself that, buddy" Craig chuckled, patting Zach's shoulder, then walking off to the living room.

* * *

M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M

"Hey, Cam." Macey smiled, as she opened her front door, to Cammie who was a little flushed, "You okay?"  
"I need to talk to you." She said, then walked into the front room, waiting for Macey.  
"Hey Raine." Cammie smiled, waving at Macey's younger sister, then turned back to Macey once Raine had greeted her back.  
"Come on, lets go upstairs" Macey said, "Raine, I'll be upstairs" She called to Raine, from the hallway.  
"OKAY!" Raine replied, not really paying much attention.

"So what happened?" Macey asked, sitting on her bed, holding a cushion in her lap.  
"Well." Cammie started sitting down, crossed-legged on the other side of Macey's bed. "Me and Zach, well, He kissed me." She said.  
"WHAT?!" Macey practically screamed, dropping the cushion. "He kissed you? So he like loves you now?"  
"He said he does." Cammie nodded, biting her lip.  
"Aw, oh my gosh! He so sweet. What did you say?" Macey asked, intruiged.  
"I didn't say anything."  
"What!?" Macey, asked astonished, "Why?!"  
"Because, you called me. So I didn't get a chance to reply" Cammie explained, and Macey gave her a guilty look.  
"So, do you love him? You love him back right?" Macey smiled.  
"I don't know." Cammie shrugged.  
"Hm." Macey then, gave a mischevious grin. "Tell me about him then. Is he really the rebel he makes himself out to be?"  
"No hes really not." Cammie said. "He sweet, and funny and caring. Hes just so protective, and jokey. And hes hot" Cammie admited.  
"Cam." Macey said.  
"Hm?"  
"You love him." Macey stated.  
"I do." Cammie nodded, "I love him."  
"You have to tell him." Macey said.  
"I know."  
"Call him, meet him." Macey pressed on,  
"What about tomorrow at school?"  
"Thats a bit public don't you think?"  
"I'm not ashamed of him, Mace." Cammie told her, "I can tell him at our place, behind the school."  
"Aw Cam your to sweet." Macey grinned widely, "Sounds good!"  
Cammie just smiled.

* * *

*The next day*

* * *

Cammie walked into school quickly that day, rushing straight to the library as that and the back of the school were the only places Zach went to generally.  
When she got to library, noone as usual were in the place her and Zach always sit. But, he wasn't there, so she opened the backdoor quietly, stepping out. She looked round, but he wasn't here either.

She took out her phone, and called Zach. No answer. Cammie thought about the places Zach generally went to, then it clicked. She texted Macey quickly letting her know not to wait up for her.

* * *

_Going to meet Zach. Don't wait up_

_-C xx_

* * *

When she got to the field, she noticed Craigs car in the distance. So he took his now did he?  
When she got there, she saw Zach through a gap in the branches, and lifted the entry branch gently out, and walked in. Zach didn't look up when she walked in and sat down on one of the tree stumps.  
"Hey." She said quietly, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist.  
"Hi." He replied, bluntly.  
"I wanted to talk to you." She said.  
"Go ahead." He said, still looking at the ground.  
"I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday at your house, the phone interuption and everything" She said, apologetically.  
"Its fine." He breathed out.  
"I also wanted to say something else." She said, then carried on knowing he was listening anyway. "I wanted to tell you that." She paused. "I love you too." She said quietly. Which caused him to lift his head, and look her in the eyes.

He leaned in then, rising a little from his seat and crushing his lips down onto hers. She stood up from the tree stump, still kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as his snaked around her waist. His tongue soon began to trace my bottom lip asking for entrance, and I opened my mouth, his tongue slipping in. Once his tongue left my mouth, we both pulled back for air, both smiling at each other.

"I love you." He said.  
"I love you too" I whispered back.

* * *

**Maybe I should end it here? Hmmmmmmm... What do you think? Any ideas? Anything you want from this story, because this is your chance!**

**-Anya xo**


	15. Chapter 15

Oh My God?!" Screamed a voice, Cammie last heard screaming last week in the cafeteria for taking HER caesar salad and HER small sized bottle of sugar-free fruit punch. BEX.

Now Bex wasn't always like this, no way. There was once a time when Bex, instead of short skirts, wore chucks and cargo pants. Shocker, right? That and Her, Cammie, Macey and little Liz were best friends.

Cammie, still a hold of Zach's hand whipped her head round to Bex, who didn't look her normal glitzy self, that Tina Walters had transformed her into. "Bex, what are you doing here?" Cammie asked, like seriously how did you find the drag spot?

"Grant." Zach answered for her, from behind Cammie.

"What?" Cammie, looked back at Zach in disbelief.

"Grant will do anything for a girl." Zach replied, then leaned in and whispered. "Especially when he has a crush on her."

Yes, Grant Newman is crushing on Rebecca Baxter, former 2nd place school slut (labeled, even though she actually hasn't slept with that many guys, maybe 2, 3, 4?...5) Next to, Tina Walters (correctly labeled).

"Seriously?" Cammie almost laughed, then held it back remembering that Bex was still there behind them. Eying them from her place by the entry branch. "Sorry, Bex" She said, then gestured to an empty tree stump by her. "Stump?" Cammie asked politely. But Bex only gave her a hard glare and stayed where she was.

Cammie felt Zach smirk, well saw him through her peripheral vision, "Uhm, anyway." Cammie started again, "What did you need?"  
"Just a little gossip." Bex said, then smirked crudely, "Got it." Oh Crap.  
"So you'll be on your way then?" Cammie asked.  
Bex didn't actually reply, but stumbled out through the entry branch.  
"Well that's great!" Zach groaned, throwing himself down onto the tree bark covered seat. The stump.  
"What? The gossip will pass over, Zach. It's fine"  
"How? I'm the local teenage criminal, remember?"

"No, shh. There will be more gossip, I mean come on. Mr. Trecowski and Miss Fellon will be next I bet because apparently they hook up in the gym closet at lunch every Thursday and Tina will be sure to look into that" Cammie explained. "Besides, you're not a criminal" She said, sitting down next to him.

Zach chuckled at the rumor, he reached out playing with the light ends of Cammie's hair. "Thanks, Cam. But I'm still not so sure"

She leaned forward and kissed him. When she pulled back, she smiled. "So you ready for school tomorrow, now then?"  
Zach smirked, "I don't know, will you kiss me again?"  
"Hmm, not so sure" Cammie smirked.  
"Stealing my smirk, are we?" He teased,  
"Hmm, not so sure if it's yours, after all it does look better on me."

Zach's smirk widened and he chuckled, placing a hand on the side of her face. He then pulled her in for another kiss. When they pulled back, she smiled lightly, "So, school?"  
Zach nodded, "Fine."

Toooooooook ages, my laptop got taken away for a while, BUT IT'S BACK.  
Aw I can't believe you guys thought it was over! No way! Not yet!

And big thanks to my Beta Reader, **hotter-than-hot**!


	16. Chapter 16

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

"So, Bex caught you guys? So happy for you by the way. Making out in a bush?" Macey asked, walking along the sidewalk, alongside Zach and Cammie, who were being all couple-y by holding hands, and constantly exchanging looks.

"Pretty much, except it wasn't a bush." Cammie pointed out.

"Whatever! You know you two are gonna be the major gossip! Not to mention popularity boost!"

"It'll be anything but a popularity boost." Zach said.

Cammie rolled her eyes, but Macey just looked at Cammie perplexed, is Zach ashamed of Cammie or something?

"He thinks that him being known as a criminal will ruin my reputation and school life in general for both of us." Cammie responded for him.

Zach nodded.

"Don't worry I won't let that happen to my best friend!" Macey said, linking arms with Cammie.

"Thanks, Mace." Cammie smiled. "I knew I could always count on you!"

"Always." She nodded.

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

When Zach and Cammie got to school, it wasn't actually too bad, the expected negative attention that is. Even though Bex gave a distant glare no one else seemed to notice so she mustn't have said anything yet, yet being the keyword there.

It was the end of the day, after Calculus, and Zach and Cammie were walking together out of school, when Bex screamed in their direction, "Seriously?! The Criminal and The Slut?!"

That earned a lot of looks, from everyone in the school courtyard, and those leaving school like they were. Crap. She did say something, or more like screamed something.

Bex approached the two of them, a smirk present on her lips, causing everyone to close in around them nosily. "What are you talking about, Bex?" Cammie asked.

"Don't give me that, Cameron." Bex narrowed her eyes, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No. I don't." Cammie shook her head, avoiding the subject, trying her best to dismiss, get Bex to shut up and to go home so everything could stay normal.

"Don't play dumb. I know exactly what you were up to over the summer." Bex crossed her arms, then a smirk tugged on her lips again. Did she know that Zach didn't know?

"Yeah, I went on vacation with my mom, what else would I do? It was summer after all." Cammie shrugged, hiding her anxiety.

"Stop lying Cammie. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Just stop being a baby and trying to get out of admitting it."

"Cammie, what is she talking about?" Zach spoke out, looking Cammie in the eyes.

"I-" Cammie started, but was cut off by Bex,

"She's a slut, Romeo. She's been skipping from guy to guy all summer." Bex cut in. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're like number 20 and when she's done with you she'll move onto someone different like Alex Gray."

Alex gave her a weird look, but stayed where he stood, since he was always into listening to Bex's little bitch fights.

"Is this true, Cam?" Zach asked, hurt was the only emotion evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, but-" Cammie started.

"How could you? I'm not some toy, Cammie. You can't just use me and then throw back once you're bored, I thought you were serious about us." Zach cut her off, his voice slowly rising.

"I am serious, Zach-"

"No, your obviously not. You know what? I'm not like that Cam. I honestly thought you were different." He dropped her hand and stalked out between the gaps made by the crowd that had formed minutes before around them.

"Zach!" Cammie yelled in his direction, hoping he might turn around and give her chance to explain. But he didn't. He was gone.

"Don't bother trying to lie again." Bex spat, "I mean seriously, you've caused enough trouble."

"Shut the fuck up Bex! You know you really have changed! You're a real life, evil, irritating clone of Tina, only worse. You need to get your head out of your ass for a minute and smell the roses, because, you aren't as loved as you may think you are. You may have been before! But not now, all you do is pick on people hoping it might boost your ego. But the thing is you've changed into a self-absorbed bitch." Cammie shouted, then she stormed off in the same direction as Zach went.

M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M

"Hey Macey." A small sweet voice said to Macey from behind her, as she picked out the appropriate books from her locker and placed them in her bag.

"Huh?" She turned and saw Liz, a girl who was once her best friend as well as Cammie of course. Her golden locks hid away her sweet face, though not disguising her bright blue eyes. "Oh, hey Liz." She smiled at the petite blonde that stood in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked, seeing as Macey was staring off into space, after a moment.

"Uhm, yeah just a little worried about Cammie and Zach."

"Ohh, did you hear what happened?"

"What? No! What happened? Is it Cammie? Is she okay?" Macey panicked a little.

"Yeah I'd say she's fine, well physically. Bex caused a little havoc just now in the courtyard, calling Cammie a slut. Something about her being with 20 guys over summer and Zach didn't know, so he left her because he found out, from Bex."

"What?"

"I don't know if my sources are completely right. But that's what Anna told me."

"No, no. It's fine Liz. Hey, sorry I'll see you later, I've gotta go." Macey shut her locker and hurried down the hall and out the door.

"Okay, see you later!" Liz called after her.

C:C:C:CC:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

Cammie was curled in her bed, under the covers, music blasting, curtains drawn and she still didn't feel any better. This wasn't only about her and Zach's boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, it was about Zach in general. They had gotten so close, developed trust and in that one day it was crushed, like a shoe on a bug. Cammie wouldn't be surprised if Zach didn't even want to be acquaintances after this.

It may seem small what happened, but it really wasn't. Zach didn't really ever seem like the guy to properly open up to someone like he did with Cammie. He may have friends like Grant, but Cammie wasn't really sure if he fully trusted Grant.

Just then someone knocked on Cammie's door.

"What?!" She called out, her voice filled with sobs.

"It's me." Macey said through the door, and then entered to see Cammie in a state. "Oh Cam!" She walked over to Cammie's bed, and sat at the foot of it.

"It's my fault. I should have known he would know, that someone would tell him. Something just had to mess everything up, especially someone like Bex."

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I made you do it."

"No. It was my responsibility."

"Cam, stop blaming yourself! It'll only make you feel worse!"

"So what? Zach hates me."

"No he doesn't, you just have to talk to him."

"I've tried! I've called him like 10 times and he hasn't answered. Its official, he hates me."

"No Cam, really talk to him. What did talking over the phone do for anybody? Face to face is always the most successful. Go to his house. I'm sure Craig's telling him the same right now."

"You right!" Cammie said, sitting up, the small pile of tissues that were on top of her blanket, fell to her lap.

"Yeah!"

"Who am I kidding, Mace?" She sighed, letting her head fall back onto the pillow.

"Okay, maybe wait until you're ready." Macey nodded. "Hey! I heard you stood up to Rebecca today, nice one! I'm proud Cams!" She smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

Zach tore through the front door, just as Craig was stepping out of the kitchen and stormed up the stairs without even acknowledging him. "Zach!" Craig called after him. No answer.

Zach threw himself down onto his bed, putting his earphones in his ears and turned on his ipod. He was pissed off. How could Cammie do that? He trusted her.

Craig walked in a moment later to see that Zach was sprawled out on his bed, his music so loud Craig could hear all the lyrics himself from a distance from the headphones.

He sat in Zach's desk chair, "Zach!" Zach didn't answer.  
So Craig got up, walked over to Zach and took the earphones out of his ears. Zach glared at him, "What do you want?!"  
"I was talking to you." Craig started, "What's up with you?"  
"Nothing, I'm fantastic!" Zach spat sarcasm dripping from each word he spoke.  
"Is it Cammie?" Craig continued, ignoring Zach's negative attitude.  
"It doesn't even matter." He huffed, slumping back on his bed.  
"What happened?"  
"She wasn't who I thought she was."  
"And who did you think she was?"  
"What are you my personal therapist?" Zach retorted.  
"No I'm your uncle and I'm trying to help. So shut up, get off your high horse and let me help you."  
"What can you do? You can't change the past."  
"No. No one can, but I can help you with the future."  
"What future?"  
"Yours." He finished. "Now, answer my question from before."  
"I thought she was different." Zach said, "But she's not. She's just like everyone else."  
"Whats wrong with her?" Craig asked, "I thought she was wonderful when she came here."  
"Yeah? Well I guess that was just our minds playing tricks on us, like they do."  
"Maybe. Or maybe your misjudging her."  
Zach scoffed, then turned away from Craig looking out the window.  
"You should talk to her."  
"I don't know if I can. She left me 10 voicemails, but I don't know if I can face her."  
"Maybe she feels the same." Craig said, walking over to the door and opening it. "At one point though, you both have to face each other, and you can't wait it out forever."  
Then Craig left, to leave Zach time to wonder his thoughts, to think about their just recent conversation. To think about Cammie, himself, them. He still loved her, how could he stop yet?

His phone rang again, he looked at the caller id and saw Cammies face flash onto the screen. 11 calls. He couldn't answer it. Could he? His hand inched towards the phone, then he pulled back, then reached, then pulled back. Then it stopped ringing and it went back to the phone menu. Well atleast he doesn't have to debate with himself anymore about whether he should answer it or not.

Luckily, tomorrow was spring break, right? A whole week he would have to think things over.

* * *

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

"Did he answer?" Macey asked. Cammie shook her head, looking down. Why would he? He hates her.  
"Mace he hates me, he won't answer."  
"He doesn't hate you! Here will I try calling him?"  
"Yeah, okay. Go ahead." Cammie nodded.  
Macey rolled her eyes, took her phone out and called Zach.

He answered within a few mintues, and Macey put it on speaker.  
"Macey?" He asked, he sounded annoyed yet distraught.  
"Yeah, hi Zach. I heard something happened between you and Cammie like yesterday."  
"Yeah, I thought that she would have told you by now."  
"No, I haven't seen her. I had family stuff, could you tell me? Cammie's not answering her phone."  
"Um. Well I'll just say, she abused my trust with her."  
"Oh. I'm sure she didn't mean to. I mean Cammie wouldn't hurt a fly."  
"Well she hurt me, thats all I can say." He said.  
Cammie felt an ache in her chest, and started to feel tears fill her eyes again.  
"You should talk to her."  
"I can't, why does everyone keep telling me this? I didn't do anything."  
"Well, you need to reconcile."  
"I don't know.."  
"She loves you."  
"I know she does."  
"Do you not love her?"  
"Of course I do, I've loved her all along."  
"Then you should talk to her, she probably thinks you hate her right now."  
"Why would I hate her?"  
"What happened between you." Macey reminded him.  
"I can't talk to her yet, Macey. I'm not ready." He said.  
"Okay." Macey nodded. "Hey, oh. My sisters calling for me, I've got to go. I guess I'll see you at school next week then."  
"Yeah, okay. Bye Macey." Macey hung up, then turned to Cammie.

"See, he still loves you." Macey reassured her.  
"But I hurt him." Cammie sighed, sitting back on her bed.  
"Listen, he'll probably say something when hes ready to talk. Just be patient until then."  
"Okay." Cammie agreed, then sighed.

"Now, as a distraction to keep your mind of it, I'm going to take you shopping tomorrow, and your going to have a good time." Macey informed her.  
"Yes, Ma'am." Cammie teased, laughing almost.  
Macey smiled, "See I knew, I could make you feel better." She placed her hands on Cammie's shoulders, then hugged her, "Okay well I'll see you tomorrow then." She pulled away, then smiled again, then left.

* * *

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

"Grant called." Craig said, as Zach shuffled into the kitchen, and slumped down into one of the kitchen chairs.  
"Yeah? What did he say?" Zach asked.  
"He was asking if you wanted to go with him and few friends to the beach tomorrow."  
"Oh, why didn't he just call my cell?"  
"It might have died. But yeah he told me to tell you to call him back."  
"Okay." Zach sighed, and picked up the phone, dialing Grants cellphone.

"Hey, man." Grant answered.  
"Hey."  
"You okay? I know about what happened."  
"Doesn't everyone?"  
"Hm. Anyway, yeah I told Craig that I invited you to the beach, but it's actually a party at mine, tomorrow. Want to come? I know it'll get your mind of her and everything. Just let loose for a few hours."  
"Okay."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, I'll come. Sounds good." Zach said, "I'll be there."  
"Awesome. It starts at 7, so yeah be here anytime."  
"Okay, see ya."  
"Bye, bro." Zach hung up, and put the phone on the kitchen table.

"So your going?" Craig asked.  
"Yep."  
"Sounds good."  
"Why have you got plans?"  
"Yeah actually, I'm going up to DC."  
"For what?"  
"It's my own friends birthday, so don't get into any trouble, because I'll be back tomorrow night, and I'll know."  
"I won't."  
"Good. Now eat." Craig said, placing Zach's dinner infront of him, then sitting opposite him, with his own. Zach scoffed, then noticed Craig smirk. Haha, they were pretty alike the two of them.

* * *

M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M

"Hey, Raine." Macey called out, shutting the front door behind her, and stepping into the living room where Raine sat, watching tv and doing her homework.  
"Hey, Mace." She replied, looking up and grinning at her, then returning to her homework, whilst listening to Shake it up. "You okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah, just worried about Cammie." Macey sighed, collapsing down onto the couch next to her sister.  
"What happened? Boy drama?"  
"How did you know?" Macey asked, truely surprised.  
"Oh you know, every teen seems to have it at some point, I guess it's Cammie's time now." She explained.  
"You are one smart 6 year old."  
"6 and a half." Raine chipped in.  
"Yep, 6 and half." Macey laughed, then stopped, "I just hope Cammie's boy drama ends soon though."  
"So do I. I mean, shes the best out of your friends, yeah my favorite! Shes so nice, and pretty to." Raine exclaimed.  
"Yeah she is. I'm glad you like her, I'm sure she likes you to." Macey smiled; eventhough she hates the music on shake it up, it could never damper her happiness around Raine, she always knew how to cheer Macey up.

Now for Cammie and Zach to get cheered up..

* * *

**Ah it's here. And there is a going to be some nice drama in the next chapter, that's all that I will reveal!**

**Oh and yes, I changed my name. I felt that it lacked originality, so I changed it to something different.**

**CHECK OUT MY POLL AS WELL!**

**-Anya**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Task; The next review goal is 100, can you reach it? ;)**

* * *

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

Cammie sat in her bed that night thinking. Thinking about everything. It technically was her fault about what happened between her and Zach. Their relationship hadn't even left the dock, because the wind had already torn the sails, they had already hit a bump in the road.

Bex shouldn't have even known about what happened over summer, Cammie had barely taken it seriously. It was all Macey's idea, but her responsibility since she went along with it and it cost her a serious relationship. Well it had started out serious until Bex's meddling.

Cammie heard buzzing against the hard wood of the small table beside her bed where her phone was laying with Macey's smiling face flashing onto the screen. Cammie looked at the digital clock next to it, before answering the phone and rolling her eyes.

"Macey it's 2:36. What happened to your obsession with beauty sleep?" She said quietly, with a smile on her face, thankful that Macey couldn't see since they were on the phone.

"Well I have a plan change for tomorrow, and wipe that smile off your face." Macey knew Cammie to well.

"What plan change?" Cammie asked.

"Well I heard, Grant is throwing a party at his house and everyone is going. And I know who else is going as well."

"Don't tell me it's Zach-"

"It's Zach."

"Sorry I can't come, I actually think I've come down with this virus, I feel terrible." Cammie said, faking a cough like an amateur.

"Wow you really can't fake a cough." Macey said bluntly. "And you are going! This could be your chance to talk to him!"

"I thought you said to leave him until he's ready."

"Cammie we both know that he probably won't come out of his shell unless you put in some sort of effort."

"Ugh, fine."

"Ha, I knew I would win."

"Win what?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'll be at your house at around 5 to get ready."

"Hm, okay. Bye Mace."

"TTYL!"

The line went dead, and Cammie let her head collapse back down on the pillow again, well tomorrow is definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M

*5pm the next day*

* * *

Macey walked up Cammie's driveway with a bag consisting of hair products, makeup, and anything else she could possibly need to complete her mission. She knocked, and waited until Rachel Morgan answered the door.

"Hi Ms. Morgan!" Macey beamed.

"Hi Macey, it is very nice of you to take Cam out tonight."

"What are best friends for?" She smiled, "I'm guessing she's in her room?"

"Yeah, come on in Macey." She nodded, opening the door to let her in.

"Hey Cam, ready to get started?" Macey winked, walking into Cammie's room. Cammie put down her magazine, stood up from her bed and walked over to her makeup table to let Macey work her magic.

In all of two hours Macey did Cammie's makeup, had a fight with her after burning her head with the straightener because she accused Cammie for not being a good enough statue to do her hair. And finally in the last hour they decided on what she was going to wear.

Cammie stepped in front of the mirror, now ready for the party dressed in a white slightly layered lace skater dress and cream heels. "Wow."

"You look gorgeous, Cam." Macey smiled and nodded proudly. "Now, give me a second in the bathroom while I change into my outfit." Taking her dress and makeup bag into Cammie's bathroom.

About twenty five minutes later Macey stepped out of the bathroom in a turquoise wrap mesh skater dress, and white heels. "Wow Mace you look beautiful." Cammie said smiling, "But you could have been faster, in what universe is twenty five minutes a second?"

"In a world where your foundation crumbles and you have to use liquid foundation instead." She explained.

"Been there."

* * *

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

Zach got to the party when Grant said it was starting, since he hated whenever he went to parties and people were already drunk, passed out and acting crazy all over the place.

"Great to see you, man." Grant said as he opened the front door and slung an arm over Zach's shoulder, shutting the door with his foot.

"You too." Zach nodded. "So you invited the whole school?"

"Well yeah, but I'm sure there'll be way more, since people always invite others."

"Course." Zach nodded again. Grant led him inside the house, where there were already about fifty people talking and drinking. Even a few dancing.

"Hey." Jonas greeted Zach from the couch, a solo party cup in hand, probably holding hidden vodka, but only a little bit since Jonas was the most sensible out of the three of them.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again signaling that the next group of people were coming in. They came flooding in like a stampede.

* * *

M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M

Macey and Cammie had arrived at Grant's party fairly early, though there were still many people. She led Cammie through the many swaying bodies in the room to an empty couch at the side, where they sat for a moment.

"You didn't see Zach did you?" Cammie said, self-conscious that Zach would see them.

"No, but you will at one point tonight, you can't avoid him. You guys may be in a fight but your still boyfriend and girlfriend so you need to work it out." Macey ordered.

Cammie rolled her eyes and huffed, "whatever."

"Good." Macey smiled, "Now I'm going to go dance with Charlie, see ya in a bit!" Macey giggled hopping up and walking over to Charlie.

* * *

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

Cammie crossed one leg over the other, leaving an elbow on the top, shaking the solo party cup in her hand, the liquid inside swishing side to side. What would she say if she faced Zach?

She took a sip, watching the dancing friends and couples in the middle of the room, then lazy ones at the side, and the drunk and horny ones as well. Everyone was definitely here. Bex was sure to be here somewhere amongst the crowd so Cammie would have to be careful to avoid her.

"Cammie!" She heard a deep voice next to her and someone sat down beside her, "Glad you came, having fun?" Oh, right. Grant.

"To an extent." Cammie replied, taking another sip of her drink, and swishing it around in her cup again.

"You okay?" Grant asked, "I heard about what happened."

"Hasn't everyone?" Cammie scoffed.

"Funny." Grant said, "That's exactly what Zach replied as well."

"Hilarious." Cammie said, glumly.

"Hey it'll be okay, I mean he's here, you guys could talk it out."

"You're just like Macey."

"How? She told you to do that as well?"

"Yep."

"Well you should, it would help. Anyway, I'll see you around."

"Bye Grant." She smiled and he returned it then got up and left.

Cammie finished her drink then got up and walked into the kitchen for another. Whilst she poured the same old red punch liquid into her cup, she saw a familiar male, green-eyed boy walk in to do the same. Great.

She tried to hide her face behind her cup and walk out the room but it seems that the escape failed because he said, "trying to hide from me?"

"No, I was just seeing if there was a hole in the bottom of my cup, you know don't want to lose my drink on the carpet it would get ruined." She picked out a lame excuse.

"Okay." He replied.

Then they just stood there, Cammie kept tucking her hair behind her ear and Zach kept scratching the back of his neck. He cleared his throat, "So how are you?"

"Uhm, okay I guess." She shrugged, "You?"

"Fine, yeah." He nodded.

"What are we doing?" Cammie said simply.

"I don't know."

"We need to talk."

"Aren't we doing that already?" He asked.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Don't tell me to shut up. It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place." He scowled.

"I-." She paused. "I know. But I made a mistake and Bex just made everything worse and you- you never let me explain." She said, placing a hand over her eyes and stepping back.

"Okay. Explain."

"Here? Can't we go somewhere private?"

"Fine, come on." He said, and led her upstairs to Grant's bedroom. Where there was a couple making out on the bed.

"Get out." Zach said bluntly and they scrambled up and hurried out the door leaving them alone.

"Okay. Explain." Zach said, sitting down and crossing his arms, his eyes meeting Cammie's anxious gaze. She opened her mouth...

* * *

**I know, you hate me ;)**

**Oh and! I'm very disappointed I have only had 2 voters on my new poll, EVERYONE VOTE. YOU AS READERS CHOOSE WHAT TYPE OF STORY I WRITE NEXT!**

**Thanks to my awesome betareader hotter-than-hot, now LYKY-United We Spy. :)**

**-Anya xo**

**Aka, xinfinitelyfallingx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is!**

* * *

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

It had been a few silent minutes as Cammie thought through what she was going to say, whilst cowaring under Zach's deadly stare; he had never been this angry around her before.  
"Well?" Zach said, impatiently. Then Cammie, couldn't hold it in any longer, tears began to roll down her cheaks, and she leaned against the wall, to keep herself up, from letting herself collapse onto the floor and curl into a ball.

Zach's facial expression softened a little, but he didn't move. After a moment, Cammie began speak through a sobs. "During the summer..."  
Then they were interupted, as Macey barged through the door. "I OBJECT!"  
"What?" Zach asked, giving her an incredulous look.  
"It's not Cammie's fault, it's mine."  
"No Macey, please don't blame yourself."  
"No Cam, I have to. It's my fault, you and Zach are in this situation, and that your cowaring at the wall in tears, because your lost for words. I WILL explain, to Zach what happened."  
"Go ahead." Zach urged.  
"Over the summer, I noticed that Cammie seemed a little lonely in my sights, besides of course having me. So I thought that she would be happier with someone, therefore, I arranged her dates with people. None of them working out whatsoever. I arranged about, 20 dates for her, all unsuccessful. So it's my fault, don't blame Cammie, she was in fact quite against the idea, though she feels to deem herself responsible. She's not, I am."  
By this time, Cammie was curled up on the floor, against the wall.  
"So your saying, Cammie didn't want this to happen?" Zach mused. Macey nodded, but Cammie didn't say nor do anything. "How do I know your telling the truth and not Bex?"  
"We're honest and nice, Bex is a dike that now takes pleasure from others suffering."  
"Good point." He nodded, "Could you, uhm. Give us a minute, Macey?"  
"Sure. See you downstairs." She said, then she left.

Zach got up, walked over to Cammie and knelt down beside her. "Cam." He said, I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, stroking her hair.  
"Don't be. It's not your fault." She whispered back, through a shudder of sobs, her head still hidden in her hands.  
"Baby, look at me." He said, softly. And, she looked up at, her makecup smudged, her eyes red and puffy, and stray tears still lay on her cheaks. He wiped them away with his thumb, tucking the strand of hair behind her ear. "It's not your fault, I jumped to conclusions. I should have talked to you about it first -let you explain."

"No, I probably would have done the same." She said, shaking her head, and he shushed her. Wrapping his arms around her, helping her up onto her feet again.  
"It doesn't matter now, okay?" He said. "I love you, that's all that matters."  
She nodded, burying her head in his shoulder. He kissed her neck, and stroked her hair, while rubbing her back.

* * *

M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M

"They okay?" Grant asked, as Macey walked down the stairs.  
"Yeah, their having a minute, talking things through now. Cammie was a mess."  
"So was Zach."  
"Young love, huh?" Macey said.  
"Yeah. Hey aren't you with Charlie. W?"  
"I am, indeed."  
"Yeah he's waiting for you."  
"Oh crap, right- yeah. See you later, Grant." Macey said, hurrying off to where Charlie was.

* * *

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

Zach and Cammie came back downstairs, about an hour later. Both happy, Cammie's smudged makecup-tear-covered face cleared, and happy. Their hands entwined, as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Hey guys! So you worked it out, huh?" Grant smiled, taking a potato chip from the bowl next to the punch.  
"Yeah." Zach nodded, and smiled.  
"I'm happy for ya man."  
"Thanks." Then Grant went off out of the kitchen, back to where the main body of the party was.  
"Hey, Uh. Do you wanna get out of here?" Zach asked.  
"Yeah." Cammie held her lips together, smiling and nodded.

* * *

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

They had decided to go to the beach. Probably the emptiest area in town, on a friday night. Their hands entwined, as their arms swayed back and forth whilst they walked along the shore. Just talking. About everything.  
"You don't understand how much I've missed you." Zach admitted.  
"Oh I understand." She laughed, the wind blowing her hair in a face, and at all angles.  
"I love you, you know that?" He smiled, and stopped walking. Cammie then stopped a few steps infront, and faced him. She nodded, smiling and he pulled her closer to him, snaking an arm around her, and taking her face in his other hand.  
"I love you too." She said, before he guided her face to his, their lips touched, re-encountering the familiar spark, causing fireworks to explode in their minds. Cammie melted into him, has he gripped her tigher, both of his hands resting at her sides. They pulled back, a gentle smile playing on his lips, as her head rested against his chest.

"Come on." He whispered, "Let's go." They had lost track of time, it was unknown how long they had been there, in their own little world. But neither of them cared, because they had eachother, and that's all that mattered then. He took her hand in his, and they returned to walking along the shore, as the water crawled up the sand, then dragged back down.

"So, I'm just curious. During our fight- does Craig hate me now?" Cammie said, a little worried, since last time she saw Craig, she tried her best to make a good impression.  
"What!? No. Why would he? He actually said he thought you were wonderful." Zach replied, giving my hand a squeeze.  
"Thought?"  
"Thinks." Zach corrected himself, "Don't fret, okay?"  
"Okay." Cammie nodded.

* * *

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

"Cammie, Zach. Hi, your here, together." Craig said, stating the obvious. "So you guys cleared things up?"  
Zach sighed, "Yes, Craig."  
Cammie laughed, they were so alike.  
"Welcome back, Cammie. I knew you wouldn't be gone long." Craig winked, opening the door further for them to come in.  
"Thanks Craig, it's good to see you too." She smiled.

Zach led Cammie into the living room, where they both sat down on the couch infront of the television, "You guys not going to bed, it's pretty late aren't you tired after going to the beach?"  
"Nah, it wasn't that busy or anything, besides it's not that late."  
"Midnight."  
"Nah, late is around three am."  
"Oh I see."  
"Mhm." Zach answered, flicking through the channels looking for something to watch. He passed the notebook, then Titanic, then...  
"What are doing? Your passing all the good movies!" Cammie exclaimed, taking the remote off of him, and flicking back to the notebook.  
"What! No, anything but this, Cammie please." Zach whined.  
"No! Please Zach, this is my favorite movie ever, can we please watch it?" She pouted her lips, is a puppy dog manner, to make her 'cute and innocent' charade work a little more successfully, and it worked.  
Zach huffed sulkily, "Fine." He crossed his arms, and leant back on the couch, as if ready to doze of to sleep.  
"Don't be mad." Cammie pleaded, leaning down next to him, kissing his neck and face.  
"Cammie, what are you doing?"  
"Don't you like it?" She asked.  
"Of course I do- I didn't mean stop." He said, pulling her back to leaning against him.  
"Only, if you watch this with me." She said.  
"Fine, fine, fine." He nodded.

* * *

G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G

"Okay, everyone parties over, get out of my house!" Grant yelled, and pulled the plug on the music system. A few people booed, but the rest just whined a little and seemed to leave fast enough.  
"Smooth." Macey interjected.  
"I know." Grant nodded, fixing the collar on his shirt, in a 'cool' manner.  
"No, not that 'cool'" Macey said, using her fingers as quotation marks around, 'cool'.  
"Ugh, whatever. Don't you have a boyfriend to be with?"  
"Yeah, but I told him I'll see him later."  
"And so you decided to stay here."  
"The party only ended a minute ago, Grant. Calm your ass down."  
"Sorry."  
"Apology accepted."  
"What's with the face?"  
"What face?" Macey asked, "Oh wait. You mean mine? Well I was born with it, I guess."  
Grant laughed, heart-heartedly.  
"What's on your mind, Granty-boy?" Macey asked, as Grant took a seat on the couch next to her.  
"It's nothing really."  
"Well I'm here, and your lying, and I can tell your lying, because your all to obvious with your constant sighing and frowning."  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be. Just share, and I can see if my McHenry social intelligence can help you."  
"Fine, well you know Bex?"  
"Yep, Tina's sidekick, absolute bitch, carry on."  
"Well, you know the REAL Bex, before she ended up following Tina around?"  
"What when she was actually nice, and Best friends with me and Cam?"  
"Yeah, then. Well I've had feelings for her all along. But now I just don't what I can do."  
"Don't date her." Macey advised. "It won't have a good outcome, and besides shes not the real her anymore either."  
"Yeah, but if we could crack her. That might doing something."  
"And how would we do that?"  
"I don't know. I'll think of something."  
"Okay, you do that. Text me right? Your big plan, and I'll be at home." Macey explained, getting up and heading towards the door. "See ya Grant."  
"Bye." He said, as she walked out the door.

* * *

Well...what's this plan going to be? Let's hear your guesses ;)


	20. Chapter 20

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

"What? What plan?" Cammie exclaimed, as Macey had just told her and Zach, Grant's idea to change Bex of her bitchy ways.  
"I don't know, he said he would think of one then tell me, because, I agreed to help him." Macey explained.  
"McHenry Social Intelligence?" Cammie laughed.  
"It's a movement. Helping hearts since 2005." Macey said in a posh voice.  
They all laughed, but were interrupted a moment later by Macey's phone.  
"Is it Grant?"  
"Yeah." She nodded, and answered. "Grant?"  
"Okay, what's the plan?" Macey asked.

* * *

G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G

"Okay, so I'm gonna talk to her." Grant explained.  
"That's it?" Macey asked, "That's your great plan? Wow talk about let down, Grant I thought you were going to do something awesome."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know- wait- don't ask me, this is your plan, you're the planner- you're in charge of the planning."  
"I planned, and I'm following through."  
Macey scoffed a little, "Okay, go ahead. Let's see if this works."  
"It will. I'm certain, Mace. Just watch."  
"I will, see you tomorrow Grant."  
"Yes you will, Macey." He hung up.

* * *

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

"So his big plan is talking to her?" Zach asked, trying to not to laugh.  
"Zach." Cammie said, giving him a hit on the shoulder, "Don't be mean, he's trying. Give him a chance, it could actually work."  
"Sorry, Cam. But do you honestly think it's going to work?"  
"I know, Grant. And he never put's so much effort into something, unless he cares. So yeah, it could." Cammie replied.  
"Okay. Then I support you, supporting Grant." Zach winked.  
"Aw thanks." Cammie said, laying a kiss on his lips.  
"Guys! I'm right here." Macey exclaimed. They both turned to her.  
"And?" Zach asked.  
Macey rolled her eyes, as they started kissing again. "Fine, I guess I'll just go vomit, then get a drink in the other room." Macey said, getting up, then shouted just before she left, "USE PROTECTION!"  
They pulled away, and laughed.

* * *

B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B

***The next day***

* * *

Oh, god. Is that Grant heading towards Bex? It is.  
"Bex." Grant said, once he reached her, and stopped in front of her.  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
"The old you." He said simply. What? Old Bex?  
"What?" She asked.  
"You heard me." He replied.  
"I am me." She said.  
"No. No you're not." Grant said, "I know the real you, Bex. This isn't you. Your not a bitch. You can be moody, but your sweet and your naturally beautiful. You love skating, and you love cargo pants, not short skirts. You use to say they were-" She cut him off.  
"Bloody leg suffocators." She filled in.  
He laughed, as he always did when she said that. But then continued, "I fell in love with that Bex, not this Bex. Not the Bex that breaks hearts, the Bex that would help Macey and Cammie fix their hearts and pick up the pieces. The Bex that would make me fall in with love her all over again everyday." He said, never taking his eyes away from hers.

"Grant." She whispered, then pulled him out the door and round the back of the school.  
"Bex-" She cut off him again, but this time with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, as he did the same, snaking his arms around her waist.

"I love you too." She said, breathlessly, once they pulled away. He smiled, as she then rested her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

"So Grant's plan, would be in play right now. Which gives us about..." Zach looked at the watch on wrist, then back up at Cammie, "20 minutes."  
"Hm, 20 minutes for what?"  
"This." He muttered, closing the small space between them, crushing his lips down on hers. When they pulled away for air, Zach leaned down, and began kissing her neck, nibbling and leaving kisses all over her jawline and collarbone. But Cammie stopped him.  
"Zach." She sighed, he smirked against her neck.  
"Hm?" He answered, not taking his lips away from her neck, he held her closer to him, as they were leaning against the wall, her on top of him.  
"Did you think Grant will make her see sense?"  
He pulled back, sensing her concern, "Of course. He loves her, he knows what's right."  
She smiled gently at him, and he smiled back, pulling her into him, hugging her.

"Hey guys." They heard Grant's voice ring out behind them, and Cammie pulled her head away from Zach's chest, turning her head to them. Grant had his arm slung over Bexs' shoulder, her arm around his waist.  
"Hey Grant...and Bex." Cammie nodded, smiling, a little hesitant that Bex would bite her head off, like she always did.  
"Hi guys." She smiled, like she used to. Zach smirked.  
"Zach. What's going on?" I whispered in his direction. He leaned down resting his head lightly against mine,  
"Maybe she's changed."  
"That fast?" I replied, quietly.

"Uh guys?" Grant said, they turned back to them, smiling innocently.  
"Cammie." Bex said, "Can we talk?"  
Cammie nodded, giving Zach a kiss on the cheak, and following her round the corner away from them.

"Hey." Cammie said, once they were away from them.  
"Cam, I am so sorry. And I'm going to be honest, that day between you, Zach and me, wasn't actually my fault, whether you believe it or not. Tina made me do it."  
"You didn't have to." Cammie said.  
"I did. The only reason I ever went to Tina, was because, she threatened to make all your lives hell here, unless I went with her, and did her dirty work around school. Cam, I am so happy for you and Zach, he seems like an amazing guy, and I'm so glad your happy with him. But I bloody regret what happened before."

"Aw Bex." Cammie smiled, "I believe you, I know how manipulative Tina can be, but you could have told me, and I would have understood!"

"Anyway! You and Grant! Finally, you guys are together, seriously do you know how long I've noticed Grant stare at you, and talk about you? He's fucking head over heels for you. It's really cute actually." Cammie continued.

Bex laughed, "Aww." She cooed. And they laughed together. Then they hugged, "Anyway, we should get back to them, Zach's probably missing his girlfriend." She winked.  
"And Grant!" Cammie winked back at her.

When Cammie and Bex returned, Zach and Grant were both sitting against the wall waiting for them lazily.  
"What took you so long?!" Grant moaned, then noticed that their arms were linked, and smiled. Zach smiled also, then walked over to Cammie, while Bex walked back over to Grant.

"So your best friend's again?" Zach asked, as he nudged her arm playfully.  
"I guess." Cammie smiled, shrugging.  
"Good." He nodded, "Cause' now I know my baby's definitely happy." He smiled. Her smile widened,  
"Your baby. I like the sound of that." She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck,  
"Good, because you are my baby." He smirked, leaning back against the wall behind him, and pulled her with him.  
"Well your my Zachy." Cammie smiled up at him, giving him a wink.  
"Zachy?" Zach laughed, looking back down into her eyes. She nodded.

"Zachy." She confirmed, letting her lips linger just millimeters away from his, then cheekily pulled away, walking over towards Bex. Zach groaned, following her, and stopped her in her tracks, trapping her with his arms secured around her waist from the back.

He began to kiss her neck, going up to her jaw line, then nibbling lightly back down, making her sigh. Luckily no one noticed their little sexual situation, as they were around at the back of the school, and Grant and Bex were a little busy on their own.

"Zachhhhhhh" She moaned out, in a pleading way to try and make him stop.  
He stopped his lips, just at the shell of her ear, his hot breath tickling it, making the hairs at the back of her neck stand up from the tension, "Admit it. I win." He whispered, a smirk plastered on his lips.  
"You win." She muttered, eyes shut. He pulled away, making her face him.  
"I know." He smirked, making her shove him. He chuckled, following after her as she walked off, a small smile on her face that she just couldn't hold back.

* * *

**Sooooooooo... What will happen next? ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I was feeling bored today, so I decided, I would go through this and finish it so I could update earlier than  
usual for my awesome readers :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

Somethings up. There's definitely something fishy about this whole situation. Zach thought, as he closed the front door behind him, seeing Cammie walking down the sidewalk towards him. He hid his thoughts, behind a happy expression, he smile warmly at her.

Once she reached him, she started talking about how amazing Bex is now, and shit, like she does everyday nowadays. Zach screwed up his forehead, it can't be right. By a short simply conversation can someone so harsh and self-conceited really change back into a sweet, yet tough tom-boy type girl all over again, in a matter of minutes?

"Zach?" Cammie asked, stopping and looking at him.  
"Huh?" He stumbled, looking at her, oh great he'd given himself away, by letting himself get wrapped in his thoughts.  
"Are you okay? You're really quiet, is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything right?" She said.  
He smiled, "Yeah, thanks Cam. Don't worry, nothings wrong, I'm just a little tired. I was kept up a lot of the night by that project."  
"Oh, okay." She nodded. And so they returned to walking.

"Grant." Zach called over to his friend, who was actually busy kissing Bex, as Zach and Cammie walked towards them. Grant and Bex pulled apart.  
"What?" Grant asked.  
"Can I talk to you?" He asked, "Just for a minute." He added. Grant nodded, whispered something to Bex then followed Zach away from the girls.

"What's up?" Grant asked, once they'd made their way away from them.  
"It's Bex." Zach replied.  
"Yeah, what about her?"  
"I think she's faking."  
"Faking what? Loving me?" Grant asked.  
"I don't know about that. But this whole 'I'm nice now, I'm the same as before' charade. I think it's a fake. I mean, think about it. Could she really change that quickly? It took her longer than that to change into a bitch, from being herself." Zach explained.

Grant screwed up his forehead, then scratched the back of his neck, "Bro, really. Bex is finally a nice person, and you're wishing for her to be a bitch again?" Grant asked.

Zach's eyes widened, "What?! No. For the emotional safety of you and Cam, I felt the need to tell you. I've known a lot of people like her, and she has to be faking, Grant believe me. Your my best friend, you of all people should to understand."

"Zach, honestly. Just because, you saw a few bitches, apparently like Bex, in prison, where there are actually probably a few there, you decide to compare her to them? Man, your cruel. I don't understand you, Cammie went through hell, because of Bexs' old bitchy self, and you did aswell. Why don't you just embrace the fact that she's herself again?" Grant asked, frustrated.

"Because, she faking!" Zach shouted, using his hands also for effect, "Grant, you of all people should notice."  
"I won't notice something that isn't there." Grant shook his head, "I'm out of here, Zach. You really need to think things through." Grant said, walking away back over to Bex.

* * *

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

*Meanwhile Grant and Zach are talking*

"Sooooo...You and Grant are going really well." Cammie winked. But was returned with a disgusted look from Bex.  
"What?" Cammie continued, "Do you not love him?"  
"Of course I love him." She spat, "But, he always insists on being with you. Ugh who would want a best friend like you?"  
"You." Cammie replied, bluntly. "You did."  
"Did, I finally realized, and found my true best friend"  
"Who? That bitch Tina?" Cammie scoffed, "Some best friend, she'd just try and steal Grant from you."  
"Yeah, right! She's a faithful friend, unlike you."  
"What did I ever do to you?!" Cammie asked.  
"Oh you know what you did! You destroy everything you touch! Our friendship, with Macey and Liz, and then mine and yours. Blown to smitherines. Gone. Because, you caused that fight."  
"I DIDN'T CAUSE IT. IT WAS YOU, AND YOUR FUCKING JEALOUSY. YOU ONLY WANT WHAT SOMEONE ELSE HAS GOT, NOT TAKING ANY NOTICE THAT IT COULD HURT THEM, BUT THAT IT ONLY BENEFITS YOURSELF."  
"Excuse me?!" Bex shouted, "I didn't take anything."  
"You had your own buisness with Macey and Liz, but you were jealous because I gave Kai more attention that you. But I had to, he didn't have long to live, what would you do? What if you had a brother or sister that was dying? What would you do? Ignore them?" By now Cammie was crying, because of the memories playing in her mind, of the last few weeks of Kai's life, that she spent with him.  
Bex screwed up her forehead, and noticed through her peripheral vision that Zach and Grant were heading back their way. She didn't do anything, nor say anything, because honestly she was speechless.

Once, the boys had gotten close enough, Zach rushed over to Cammie wrapping his arms around her, and whispering words to her, asking her what was wrong. Grant walked over to Bex, asking her about what happened.

* * *

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

Zach took Cammie away from them, and sat down on a picnic bench close by with her, "Cam." He said to her, quietly. "Babe, what happened?"  
"Bex...Kai...Jealous...He's gone." He only heard certain parts, as she sobbed, and hiccupped, while explaining to him. He tried to put 2+2 together, to figure out what she was talking about.  
"Bex was jealous of Kai when he was here?" Zach asked, and that seemed to cause more tears to fall from eyes onto her hands, which were placed in her lap. She shook her head.  
She seemed to compose herself, to talk now.  
"Bex was jealous of the fact that I spent more time with Kai, just before he died. Besides, meanwhile having her separate issues with Macey and Liz. But she blames me. Zach, she hasn't changed." She explained. He nodded, understandingly.  
"I know." He whispered. Wrapping his arms around her, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

Cammie hadn't been able to concentrate all day. How could a day, be so bombarded with old ruins and shrapnel, that it would in a matter of minutes, possibly ruin a whole week, day or even month for her. Bex had made Cammie's junior year hell, she never knew her friend could be so cruel, or should he say Ex-Bestfriend?

It was finally Civics and at least, 1. She spent it with Zach and 2. Bex didn't share that class with her. She walked in, seeing Zach at their usual space, and made a bee-line to their table, and sat down. He entwined their fingers under the table, their hands resting on her lap.  
He smiled at her gently, and she smiled back, her mood presently evident in her eyes.

Mr Solomon began talking about the current topic they were on, something about Gun laws or violence. Cammie wasn't paying attention anyway, her eyes were fixed on her and Zach's hands, even though her mind was somewhere completely different. Thinking about everything. Kai. Bex. Grant. Zach. Zach especially. Herself. Macey. Liz.

"Cam." She heard someone whisper. Mr Solomon?! They whispered again, "Cammie." No, Zach. She looked at him.  
"What you thinking about?" He asked, seemed the class must be doing work now, since Mr Solomon was sat at his desk, reading the paper and everyone was talking and writing.  
"Everything." She sighed, looking at the board ahead, behind Mr Solomons' head, then at Zach's work, and picked up her pen and began writing.  
"Want to talk about it?" He asked.  
"Not really, I mean. I've kept it in so long, it feels natural to me, but before this morning, I've never thought about it so much. Not even about Kai's death, the way I felt afterwards. It was just grief, now it seems like more than that." She said, and he listened to every word.

He nodded, "Did you know?" She continued.  
"What?" He asked.  
"That Bex hadn't really changed."  
"Yeah, I just knew. But Grant didn't believe me, I guess she would have never kept the secret that long herself anyway." He said.  
"Why didn't you say anything? You could have told me, and I might have been able to avoid what happened this morning." Cammie whisper-shouted.  
"Miss Morgan, I hope they are whisper-shouts of confidence towards an opinion for the topic."  
"Of course, Mr Solomon." She said, nodding. He looked back down at his paper, and Cammie looked back at Zach, her eyebrows knitted together.  
He gave her a sympathetic look, "Cam, I'm sorry. I would have done anything I could to prevent what happened this morning between you and Bex." He said.

Cammie didn't know if It was down so much being on her mind currently, or just the emotion she felt, but she rolled her eyes, just as the bell rang and said, "Zach, really? You could have prevented it, but you didn't try, nor say anything to me."  
"Cam, I said I'm sorry. What can I do?" He asked, as they stood from their seat, and made their way to the door.  
"Nothing." She said, then sighed, looking down then looked him in the eyes, "There's nothing you can do." Then she walked away into the sea of crowded high school students that filled the halls. And all he could do, was watch her walk away, as he didn't know what else to say.

That night, Cammie couldn't sleep. The thoughts in her mind like voices shouted through a thousand megaphones, over and over again. She lay in her bed, feeling lost.

Then she heard a constant tapping on her window, and somehow jump up on the small balcony outside her window. She climbed out of bed, walked over to the window, and drew the thin curtain away. Zach.

He stood outside, the strong wind blowing at the slightly longer top of his hair, and you could see that it was biting at his nose. He mouthed to her 'open it' and pointed to the inside of the window where the knob was. She did, and he climbed in.

He took hold of her hand, and pulled her over to the bed with him, sitting down with her. "I had to talk to you. Cam, you have to know that I'm here for you, and I always will be."

"I know that, Zach." She smiled. He shook his head.  
"No, you don't understand. I do what I do, to protect you." He said.  
"What let a fight like this morning occur between me and my bitchy-ex-bestfriend?"  
"No! I didn't mean for that to happen. It wasn't my fault. Cam, I had a hunch, a hunch that I didn't feel relevant to speak about straight away, until I had seen evidence of it, and until I had talked to Grant."  
"But you could have talked to me." She said.

"No I couldn't!" He said, his voice rising a little, "Cam, you would have never believed me. You were so wrapped up in Bexs' so called 'amazingness' that you would have never listened."  
"I'll always listen to you, Zach." She said.  
"I know. But you have to trust me."  
"I do, I just feel that if you told me, then that fight would have never happened." She said.  
"Cam, it's not my fault!" He said, his voice raising again. "I told you already, I wasn't certain."  
She stood, and took a step back, "Zach, don't." She said.  
He stood also, "Trust me." He said. She shook her head, then nodded.  
"I do. I just don't know-I don't know what to think. I can't stop thinking-" He took another step towards her, placing both hands on her shoulders, and crushing his lips down on hers, cutting her off.

She kissed back after a moment, her hand rested on his cheek, in a way pulling him closer. He slid his hands down her arms, snaking his arms securely around her waist, pulling her closer. They pulled away for a moment, then she pulled him back in for another.

Breathlessly, they both pulled back after a few minutes, he looked her in the eyes, catching his breath. "I'll always be here for you." He breathed out, "You, know that."  
She nodded, "I know." She sighed, resting her head against his chest. "And I love you for that."  
"I love you too." He said, his breathing now leveled out.  
"Stay with me?" She asked, and he nodded. He unzipped his coat, then climbed in the her bed with her, wrapping an arm around her, as her head rested on his chest.

She heard the calm rhythmic beat of his heart as they lay there, before she closed her eyes, the voices in her head now quieter, much quieter as she fell lightly into the darkness, comfortably.

* * *

**Ooooooo tension...Oooooo kissing...Oooooo.  
R&R to find out what happenss nextttt!**


	22. Chapter 22

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

*Ring*The silence broke as a familiar ringtone rang out into the sunlit room. The wind was blowing the thin curtain that stood inside the door of Cammie's balcony, allowing the sun to cut into any present shadow or darkness.*Ring*

Zach groaned, reaching up his free hand and slowly running it through his hair. He opened his eyes. *Ring*  
He reached over to his cell phone on the edge of Cammie's bedside table, Craig's name flashing up onto the screen. He mentally cursed, then answered it.  
"Zach!" He heard his uncle shout into the phone. "Where the hell are you? I've left about 10 voicemails already."  
"Oh shit." He muttered, but knew once he'd said it that Craig heard. "Sorry. I'm with Cammie. I stayed at her house last night."  
"Okay, but you should have told me. I thought you died or something."  
"Sorry." Zach breathed out. "Listen, I'll see you later."  
"Okay bye." Craig replied. Zach hung up and dropped it back down onto the bedside table which he immediately regretted as Cammie moaned next him.  
"Zach?" She moaned out, eyes still closed.  
"I'm here." He said quietly, his arms still wrapped around her, causing her to smile.  
"I thought you left." She said blinking open her eyes.  
"No, I wouldn't leave you." He replied.  
"I know."

"I wanna do something today." She started.  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" He asked.  
"I don't know, just hang out."  
"Sure." He nodded as he moved from being on his side to hovering over her. " How about, for now, we just stay." He said huskily. She smiled as she reached her hand out and began playing with his hair.  
He leant down and touched his lips against hers; her hand ran through his hair to the back of his neck as she kissed him back.

"Cammie, I-" Someone said as the bedroom door opened and a woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties walked in. They pulled apart and Cammie began to rack her brain for what to say to her as the woman stood shocked. "You never told me you had someone round." She said.  
"Mom, this is Zach. I told you everything about him, remember?"  
"Yes, of course I remember. Hi honey. You know you make my daughter really happy. You seem like a great young man." Her mom said to him with a warm smile.  
"Thank you Ms. Morgan. Your daughter is an amazing girl." He replied politely as Cammie just sat there in the middle. She honestly thought her mom would be angry that her only daughter was making out with a boy in her bed, in her room, with the door closed. But she wasn't.

"Hey mom, are you feeling okay?" Cammie asked.  
"Never better. Now I've gotta run, there's breakfast on the stove and I'll see you later." Her mom said as she shook Zach's hand, gave Cammie a kiss on the forehead and left.

"Well she's..."  
"Awkward?" Cammie offered.  
"Really nice." He said.  
"Yeah, but there's something going on. She's never like that. I mean, she would normally be pissed off if I was in here making out with you." Cammie said.  
"You do this normally?"  
"No, I love you." Cammie said placing a kiss on his cheek then continued. "She would be upset if I was in here with anyone, making out on my bed with the door closed."  
"I see what you mean."  
"Yeah, she's in a freakishly good mood lately. There has to be something going on."  
"New boyfriend?" Zach asked.  
"Maybe." She said then stood. "Come on. Let's go eat, I'm starving." And so he followed her down to the kitchen.

* * *

G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G

"Did you hear about Bex?" Grant asked Jonas as he killed on zombie on_The Walking Dead_ pressing at the buttons on his Xbox controller. Meanwhile Jonas, behind him, was doing both of their math homework.  
"No, what did she do now?" Jonas asked as he scribbled down the answers for the current question.  
The groan of the zombie roared from the speakers as Grant killed it. "Well, it turns out she never even changed, she was always a bitch, and she still is, and really the worst thing to me is that she must have lied about loving me as well. You should have seen how she was towards Cammie. Zach was right, Zach was fucking right." Grant said while making his character fight another then escaping with a group of people from the building they were trapped in.  
"That bitch." Jonas said after a few minutes.  
"Tell me about." Grant muttered. He put the game on pause and turned round to Jonas who sat cross-legged on his bed with their work splayed out in front of him. "So, how was your Friday?"  
"Hm, same old. I did Alex Grays' homework, and let Nicole Wasser copy of me in pre calc. Nothing new." He said and Grant nodded.  
" Let's do something crazy. I have to let off all this negative energy shit." He said jumping up, bursting with sudden enthusiasm.  
"Like what?" Jonas asked, folding away the sheets.  
"You done?" Grant asked and Jonas nodded. "Okay. Come on, let's go." And they went.

* * *

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C

"Did you talk to Grant?" Cammie asked as they walked along the sidewalk hand in hand.  
"No, because I knew he would be pissed off so I kept away." Zach said, and then added, "and I don't want you going round to his house either, not for a day or two. Leave him to let off his steam."  
"Okay." Cammie said. Then it fell quiet.

"Grant stop!" Zach and Cammie turned to the voice and saw Jonas running after Grant who was headed towards two girls that weren't paying much attention. And he was drunk.  
"Jonas?" Zach shouted over to him and he stopped and looked at us. "What's going on?"  
"Well, Grant's just letting off some steam." Jonas chuckled nervously then turned back to see Grant drunkenly chatting up some girls by the movie theatre.

Cammie ran ahead of them both and stopped next to Grant, in front of the girls, pulling him back. "Sorry, he's just...upset." Cammie said, quietly, as the girls laughed at Grant. He began trying to push Cammie away but Zach came up from behind them both and slung his arm over Grant's shoulder.  
"Come on man. Let's go." He said. And pulled Grant away but not before receiving wanting looks from the girls.  
"Sorry girls, but you're looking at _my_ boyfriend and I know for a fact he doesn't go for sluts." Cammie said to them.  
"Well he chose you." One of the girls smirked. Zach came back after he'd led Grant to Jonas, and snaked an arm around Cammie's waist.  
"Yeah I did but she's no slut, unlike you two." He said.

"Come on Cam." He said and they left.  
"Do you think Grant's okay?" Cammie asked.  
"I'd say so, he just needs to avoid the alcohol." Zach replied and Cammie chuckled.

Then they saw someone they definitely didn't want to see.

* * *

M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M:M

Everything in the McHenry residence had lately been very calm and relaxed, luckily. Everyone was finally happy. Raines memory was fully back, Macey's mom got a new job as a teacher in the local elementary school and Macey? She was happy because everyone around her was.

Macey was sat watching America's next top model with a sleeping Raine beside her just as someone knocked on the front door. She picked herself up from the couch and walked down the hall to answer. She opened the door and saw Liz.

"Hi Macey." She smiled as the sunlight shone down on her bringing out the golden highlights in her long blonde hair.  
"Hi Liz, anything I can do for you?" Macey asked.  
"Well, not really I just wanted to stop by and say hi since I was around here. You know, I remember when me and you and Cammie were really close, honestly I don't know what happened." She said.  
"Bex." Macey replied.  
"Yeah, well, she's kind of out of the picture now isn't she? It's horrible what happened the past week. Maybe you, Cammie and I should hang out sometime?" She asked.  
Macey smiled, "yeah that sounds nice. I'll talk to Cammie about it and then give you a call. Still have the same number?"  
Liz nodded. "Okay well, I'll see you at school." She nodded again then smiled. When Macey returned the smile Liz turned around and began walking back to her car which was parked on the side of the road.

**Who did Cammie and Zach see? And could Liz, Macey and Cammie's friendship be resumed? And what about Grant? Will he find anybody? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF JUDGEMENT!**

**Oh and a few more things:**

**1. Guys! I can't believe you haven't told me about what you think of either of my newest one-shots! Their both on my profile, just look under the my stories and you'll see them. I love hearing about what you guys think so check em out!**

**2. Luckily, I may update with the next chapter quicker than usual, because I feel that I owe it to you readers, since I'll be away on vacation for 2 weeks, so that's good news :)**

**3. Oh and I've just updated UNLIKELY, to those readers who are now reading my newest story, I will probably update that early to, I'm feeling quite generous with my updates now, aren't I? ;) Aha.  
**

**4. Just thought I'd say this, I'll be saying shout-outs next chapter, and it may be you! :)**

**-Anya xo**


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**OKAY! LET ME JUST START BY SAYING I KNOW IT'S PRETTY MUCH UNFORGIVABLE TO NOT UPDATE FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS, BUT HONESTLY I'VE BEEN SO BUSY THIS SUMMER, AND I JUST DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE!  
I LOVE MY READERS, AND I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND! **

**AND SO TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU, I'LL EVEN UPDATE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO, TOMORROW OR THURSDAY (: **

**NOW, ENJOY CHAPTER 23!**

**-Anya xo**

* * *

G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G

Grant opened his eyes groggily. Then the pain set in. He held his head in his hands groaning. The pain in his head felt as if someone was sawing his brain in half.  
"Oh good your awake." Jonas said walking in with a glass of water and some Advil, and handed them to Grant, who took the Advil and downed the water in under a minute. "Man, you were wasted." Jonas chuckled.  
Grant raised his eyebrows, "I couldn't have been that drunk."  
"Oh you were. You downed 3 shots and a large pint of beer."  
Grant groaned letting himself fall back down on the pillow, "Nothing happened did it?"  
"Well you started chatting up girls, then Cammie tried to pull you way, then Zach practically carried you away and here you are. Not as bad as last time." Jonas replied.  
"Hm, I suppose." Grant shrugged.

Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z:Z

As Zach and Cammie lay there, a cool wind blew in through the window of Cammie's bedroom, also letting through the rays of morning sunlight that were dancing along their faces. Zach opened his eyes, squinting immediately from the brightness of the sun in his eyes, he groaned quietly laying his head back down next to Cammie's.

It had been a long day after they saw him. Zach had never seen Cammie so distressed and upset and it pained him. It killed him whenever Cammie was upset, and now he couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't up to him to.

He placed a light kiss on the back of Cammie's neck, causing her to whisper, "Zach." And she shifted in his arms to face him, her eyes fluttering open. He smiled at her, laying his head gently against her shoulder, one arm around her waist, the other behind her.

"Zach." She spoke out softly after a moment.  
"Mhm." He replied.  
"Do you think he'll come here, I mean try and get my mom to take him back, try and come back to us?" She asked. He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her.  
"Honestly, I don't know Cam. But whatever happens, I'll be right by your side. Everything will be fine."

She smiled, "Thanks, Zach."  
He smiled back, and began to ease in closer to her, pulling her close with the arm that was around her waist, bringing her lips to touch his. She kissed him back within seconds, bringing her hand to his cheek as he ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip. She opened her mouth allowing him to explore her mouth, as he moved, now hovering over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, whilst he moved his face away from hers, kissing down her neck. "Zach." Cammie sighed, bringing his face back up to hers, and kissing him again. Soon Cammie began to tug at the hem of Zach's shirt, pulling it upwards, exposing his rippling abs. He lifted himself a little letting her pull it over his head, then he was back down on top of her, kissing back down her neck.

Then Zach heard his phone ringing from it's place on Cammie's desk, he buried his face in her neck, "Zach answer it." She sighed. He lifted himself up reluctantly and walked over to the desk, answering it.  
"Hi Craig."  
"This has to stop happening, where are you?" Craig asks.  
"Cammie's."  
"Why don't you tell me where you are."  
"I forgot, I'm sorry." Zach replied. And noticed Cammie staring at him from her place still laying in the bed, he smirked at her. "Well we're just having breakfast now, so I'll talk to you later."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye." Once Zach hung up, he put the phone back on the desk and walked back over to Cammie, returning to his position on top of her.  
"So." He began, "Where were we?"  
"Hm." She said, pondering it for a moment, "I guess you'll have to remind me."  
He growled, leaning down and kissing her hard, her hands met once again at the back of his neck. Then the door flew open and someone walked in...

The couple separated, seeing Cammie's mom, in the same happy mood she was before when she interrupted another one of Cammie and Zach's moments.  
"Cammie, Zach." She smiled and nodded, then paused looking at Zach. "Again, Cammie you didn't tell me, you had anyone staying round."  
"Zach's hardly anyone, mom." She replied, causing Zach to chuckle.  
"Still." Cammie's mom said, "Well I'm off to work, you can make your own breakfast, I hope, I'll see you later." She continued, kissing Cammie on the forehead, and nodding to Zach before leaving.

Cammie was sat up by now on the edge of the bed, as Zach drew himself closer to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He began kissing from her ear, down her neck to her collar bone. She sighed, "Zach."  
He smirked against her skin, continuing. "Zach." She said again. He stopped, and looked at her.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"She doesn't know."  
"What?"  
"She doesn't know." Cammie repeated, "She doesn't know my dads here."  
"Which is good. It's good she hasn't seen him."  
"Yeah, but what if he pops up like he did the other day."  
"Then we'll avoid him."  
"But-" He cut her off with her kiss.  
"Cammie, it's going to be fine, don't worry, I'm here."  
"But-"  
"Ssh." He said, and she obeyed.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Cammie and Zach a few minutes after had decided to just go down to breakfast. "So." Zach started, "What do you wanna do today?" He asked, whilst he cracked an egg into the pan.  
"Maybe we should go see how Grant's doing. I mean he was pretty hammered and I'm sure Jonas won't want to be stuck with him for that long during his hangover." Cammie replied. Zach shrugged and nodded.  
"Sure, okay." He served up the egg on her plate as she buttered her toast.

They both sat down together at the table, eating. Then Cammie heard someone knock on the front door, "Do you think that's Grant and Jonas?" She asked.  
Zach shrugged, as she got up and walked into the hallway, and opened the front door.  
"Cammie."  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice suddenly strained, which caused Zach to come to her side, taking her hand in his.  
"I've come back to see you. It's been long, I know. And who's this?"  
"No dad, you left us, eight years ago. And all you have to say is 'I've come to see you.'  
well I'm sorry for not wanting to roll out the welcome wagon, but why are you here? The real reason now."  
"I've come to see you, Cam."  
"And you didn't think to come before?"  
"I couldn't."  
"And why?"

Cammie scowled at him, a weakness was stirring inside her but she pushed it back, letting out as much anger as she could to hide it.  
"I think you should go now." Zach said, stepping forwards.  
"And why should I? Who are you?"  
"I'm Cammie's boyfriend. And I don't want you upsetting her or her mother, so I think it's best for you to leave. Now." Zach said, his voice hard.  
"I'm her father, I have a right to see her."  
"But right now, your upsetting her, so I think you should leave." Zach said taking another step forwards, letting go of Cammie's hand and reaching for the door.  
Cammie's dad stepped forwards, pushing Zach back. Zach glowered at him, moving forwards at him again, but this time Cammie's dad punched him in the jaw.  
"Zach!" Cammie shrieked, as Zach touched his jaw. He clenched his teeth, his hands balling into fists, his face hard with anger. He walked forwards punching Cammie's dad in the jaw, then in the eye, and pushed him back onto the sidewalk. "Zach, stop!"  
But he didn't stop, Cammie's father tried to fight back but it wasn't successful because, Zach Goode never lost a fight and he wasn't going to start now. Once Cammie's dad picked himself up, he moved back glaring at Zach and walked away.

Zach turned back to Cammie, "Why the hell did you do that?" She shouted, running back into the house, attempting to slam the door behind her, but Zach had luckily caught it and followed her inside.  
"Cam, what did you think I was going to do? Sit and take it?"  
"Yes!"  
"Well Cammie, I'm not like that. And you know that. Cam, he was upsetting you, I was trying to help-"  
"But it didn't help!" She screamed, cutting him off.  
"Fine then, that's the last time I try to help, because apparently it didn't help. Cammie, you know you don't want him back in your life, causing you more sadness especially after Kai passed away." He shouted back at her.  
"How dare you bring Kai into this." She said.  
"How dare I? I didn't even bring him into this. I know exactly how you were like when your brother passed away-"  
"No you have idea, how I was like." She cut him off.  
"Yes I do."  
"How?"  
"Because I was just like that when my mom passed away." He said, his voice softening.  
"Zach." Cammie said softly to him, touching his shoulder, "I'm sorry."  
"Forget it, it doesn't even matter. I was trying to help you, Cam."  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just- My dad, as well as Kai has always been a touchy subject to me. And I- I didn't think he was ever going to come back. But now-"  
"You don't want him back, because he caused pain to you and your mother." Zach filled in for her.  
"Yes."  
"Cammie I understand."  
"I know." She said.  
"Then trust me." He said, "I was only trying to help out. Besides, he started it in the first place."  
Cammie laughed, causing Zach to smirk, "I do trust you."  
"Do you?"  
"A little bit."  
He eased closer, "And now?"  
"Half and half." She said.  
Closer. "Now?"  
"Mostly." She smirked.  
"Did I ever tell you, you look hot with my smirk?" He muttered, then kissed her.  
"Zach."  
"Mhm?"  
"I was joking, I do trust you." She winked.


End file.
